


Stolen Dance

by volturitwilight



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Some Humor, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volturitwilight/pseuds/volturitwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Renesmee's seventeenth birthday, and she's going into junior year at her hometown's school: Forks High. With family friends like Emma and Jackson, Nessie was finally beginning to feel a little bit more normal. But when Jacob begins acting strange, and there's two new and very known twins attending her school, Renesmee finds that she wasn't meant to lead a normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

“Wake up Ness! It’s your special day!”

 My bubbly aunt announced as she sped into my room and pushed back the curtains.  I groaned.

 “I stopped aging ten years ago.  This shouldn’t even be a big deal,” I mumbled into my pillow.  Today was September tenth, my seventeenth birthday.  I had thought Aunt Alice would have lost enthusiasm for my birthday parties when I turned seven.  It had been the last year I would be growing, _that_ was the year I finally looked seventeen.

 “You sound like your mother,” Alice scoffed before rushing over to the closet and rummaging through it, “it’s a _very_ important day today! Your birthday is something that cannot be overlooked!”

 I laughed a little at that.  Maybe I was really becoming a teenager.  When I was younger I used to love the attention I received from my family, I loved that Jacob practically worshipped the ground I walked on since the day I was born.  But recently things had been different.  My family was still treating me like a child, like a fragile human.  It was like I couldn’t do anything of my own free will.  I hated it!  But, I couldn’t disappoint my aunt.  As annoying and protective my family was, they were still family.

 “Alright.  But you better not be announcing my birthday to anyone around town,” we had been living in Forks for awhile now, my family couldn’t seem to let go of it.  So while they had “jobs” in Seattle and Tacoma, I was attending Forks High School like my parents had done.

 “It’s too late for that! I already told Jessica and Angela for their kids to wish you a happy birthday when you see them at school!” Alice chattered excitedly as she threw an outfit she had found on my lap, “now get ready! It _is_ the first day of school after all, us Cullens need to make an impression!”

 I smiled at my aunt and threw back the purple comforter on my bed.  After shooing her out so I could have some privacy, I quickly changed into whatever Alice had picked out for me.  People might find it funny that I let my aunt pick out my clothes, but she knew what looked best on me and I was thankful for that.

 It had been a pretty simple ensemble for today, for that I was grateful.  My sophomore year, last year, had a dance and Alice picked out the fluffiest pink dress she could find.  Nothing I said could dissuade her from making me wear it that night.  It had been embarrassing for sure.  Today it was a pair of dark skinny jeans, my favorite, and a mahogany colored sweater.  I tried to pull my hair up into a bun like I had seen on television shows, but my hair was too thick and the hair tie and pins could barely hold it up.  I sighed and gave up on the endeavor quickly.

 Pulling on some gray ballet flats, I ran down the stairs of the household into the kitchen, just in time to see my dad putting an omelet on a plate.  I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

 “Morning, Dad.  How’s the cottage?” I joked as I took a seat next to the counter and started to dig into my breakfast.  I used to stay in the cottage in the woods nearby with my parents until I grew older and started staying up later.  I’m just going to say I didn’t really like hearing those sounds from the other room.

 My dad rolled his eyes at my comment before replying with a, “fine as usual” and sitting down across from me.  I smiled again as a gulped down the eggs in front of me.

 “Does Aunt Alice know what’s in store for me at school today?” I asked as I stood up to put the finished plate in the sink to clean.

 “Be ready for some ‘happy birthday’ wishes, Ness.  There’s going to be a lot.”

 I sighed.  There wasn’t really anything I could do about that, I supposed.  I’ll live.  It’s just a birthday anyway.

 “It’s a better way to deal with it than your mother on her birthdays,” Dad answered my thoughts.  I had gotten used to that by now and pretty skilled at evading his gift to get away with things he might not like.  It definitely was a benefit after living with him for seventeen years.

 Suddenly, my dad smiled and I caught the scent that could only mean one thing.

 “ _YOU ARE THE DANCING QUEEN, YOUNG AND SWEET, ONLY SEVENTEEN_ -“

 “Shut up, Seth!  You’ll wake up everyone within a ten mile radius!”

 I smiled hugely and ran into the front foyer to see what I had hoped.  My two best friends besides my family, Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black.  I walked over to Seth and touched his arm to send a thought to him,

  _Damn right I am._

 Dad’s laugh was heard from the kitchen and Seth smiled.

 “Happy birthday, Scotland!” Seth announced with his signature grin.  With my original nickname being Nessie, Seth had decided it would be even more creative to come up with the nickname Scotland in honor of the original Nessie.  I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug before walking over to Jacob and placing a hand on his cheek.  I played back the small fraction of my morning so far, threading the thoughts with dread of having to go back to high school into the memories.

 “Come on, Nessie.  You’re making friends and that’s important!” Jacob pointed out after I finished showing him the little show.  I rolled my eyes and groaned.

 “But I already know the material!  It’s boring and if I want to socialize I’ll sneak into a club.”

 “You better not,” a feminine voice growled from behind Jacob.  He smirked and stepped aside to show my mother standing in the doorway.  She had a pair of worn jeans and a cotton t-shirt on, and she looked just like her human self.  Without the brown eyes, of course.  I put my hands up in mock surrender.

 “Sorry Mom!” I said and laughed.  She smiled back at me before excusing herself to go find Dad.  I looked down at my watch to check the time; 7:15.  Homeroom started in fifteen minutes.  I frowned but I knew it was too late to get out of not attending school.  Grabbing my bag and pacing towards the garage, I turned to say goodbye when I saw Jacob’s face.

 “Jake?  Is everything alright?” I asked, concerned.  He had a face of worry and longing.  Something I hadn’t seen before, especially when looking at me.  He looked like he was going to tell me, but then he shook his head.

 “I’ll tell you after school okay, Ness?”

 I pursed my lips but nodded anyway.  I hoped it wasn’t anything too bad.  He was my best friend and I didn’t want us to ruin that.  I walked out the side door of the house into the giant Cullen garage.  I loved my mom’s Ferrari, and she would let me ride it occasionally, but I had to remain inconspicuous.  I took the keys to my dad’s Volvo off the hook and got into the silver vehicle.  As I was backing out, I waved one last time to my family watching in the window.  They smiled and waved back, but seemed tense.  Just before they were out of my sight, I could have sworn I saw Dad yelling at Jacob.  But I didn’t know why.

 

* * *

 

I arrived at the school ten minutes later to a packed parking lot.  I found a spot farthest from the school, unfortunately, but there wasn’t much I could do about that.

 “Renesmee!” I heard someone shout from behind me.  I turned to see Jessica’s son, Jackson, trot toward me.  He was a year under me, a sophomore.  He was a sweet guy, with light brown hair and green eyes.  When we had first met and hit it off, it had been sweet but he began following me everywhere.  Because of that, I hadn’t kept in contact with him during the summer.  I felt bad, so I smiled and replied with a casual, “What’s up?”

 “It’s been awhile!  Happy birthday!  Come on, Emma has her nose stuck in some book so we need to get her attention,” Jackson spoke quickly before he grabbed me by the arm and towed me along; I followed him a little more eagerly.  Emma was a great person and I loved having her around.  She was Angela’s kid, and she and her mother shared a lot of traits.  I rushed over to the picnic table where the brunette was sitting.  She had chocolate brown eyes like me and shoulder-length dark hair.  The one thing I loved most about her was her obsession with the supernatural.  It was easy to talk to her about stuff in my world without it sounding suspicious.

 “Emma! What are you reading?” Jackson asked as he tried to pry the book out of her hands.  Emma shot him a dirty look.

 “You don’t grab at other people’s property, Jackson,” she responded a bit annoyed.  She looked up to see me and smiled.

 “Renesmee!  Happy birthday!  I have to tell you about this book I’m reading,” she glared at Jackson for a moment, to which he shrugged innocently, “it’s about these mysteries in England.  There’s this great one about witches!”

 I nodded eagerly and listened.  Her passion showed through her words into everything she did, her art, her writing, even the books she read.  Reading the words in the book, she continued,

 “One of the strangest mysteries of Anglo-Saxon England was the report of a woman’s suicide.  She had been found by a villager hanging above her bed with a piece of parchment left on the mattress which had two words: _Burn them._ ”

 I winced.  When we had first learned about the Witch Scare in England I had felt close to tears.  All those people were _innocent_ and they were killed!  Emma seemed too involved in her story to notice my reaction as she read on,

 “There aren’t any other reports of what happened in this village, or who ‘ _them’_ was.  After months of no word from the village it was found empty with ashes everywhere and two stakes with the rope mysteriously untied.  It became a common story then, to tell about how there were actual witches who had escaped burning, and that they were out for revenge to this day.”

 Emma shut the book in satisfaction.  She looked at me with delight in her dark hues.  I nodded and told her,

 “That’s one hell of a story.  Maybe they’re still out after people today.”

 “Wouldn’t that be so cool?  I mean, _immortal witches_.  I would shake if they were real!” Emma gushed.  Jackson cleared his throat.  I had forgotten he was there.

 “Cool story and whatever but we’re going to be late if we don’t get to class now.”

 I shrugged as I grabbed my bag and walked with Emma to our homeroom.  I had been lucky; I had her for three of my classes.  We quickly waved to Jackson as he walked to him homeroom and started into the building.  Just as we’re about to walk inside, we turn at the sound of the purr of an engine.  A jet black sports car had just made its way into the lot, and it stood out.

 “Must be some new kid,” Emma murmured before she pulled me into class.

 

* * *

 

 The morning seemed to drone on forever until the bell for lunch rang.  I grabbed my bag and gracefully pranced over to where Emma’s Spanish class was just ending.  I hadn’t seen the new student yet, just familiar faces I had known for the last three years.  As I waited outside the classroom, I tuned in on the murmurs of the students passing by.  It sounded like quite a lot of them had seen the new student.  Excuse me, new _students_. 

 “ _They don’t look that much alike._ ”

 “ _Did you see that boy?  He’s probably the hottest person I’ve ever seen!_ ”

 “ _What about their eyes?  I haven’t seen anyone with that shade before._ ”

 “ _Maybe they have a disease.  That’s why they’re so pale and have such strange eyes._ ”

 After hearing the four different students I tuned out.  Were they talking about… vampires?  They couldn’t be.  Alice would have seen if there were new vampires in the area.  Emma came out of the room then, breaking me out of my reverie.

 “Did you see the new kids, Ness?” Emma asked softly as we stood in line for lunch.

 “Not yet.  I’ve heard talk though.  You?”  I asked and to which Emma nodded aggressively.

 “Yeah.  They were _gorgeous._   Not that I would want to date the guy, I have Stephen, but _wow,_ ” she sounded mesmerized by this couple that had walked in.  I began to worry that maybe they were vampires. _No!_ A voice in my head screamed.  _Aunt Alice would have known_!  “You’ve got to see them when they show up in the lunchroom.  A boy and a girl.  I think they’re siblings, though.”

 I nodded, convinced that it couldn’t be a vampire visiting.  Why had I thought that in the first place?  Aunt Alice could obviously see vampires and Jacob hadn’t caught any new scents.  They were just different, that’s all.

 Emma and I got our food and sat down at a table with some students I was barely acquainted with.  I knew one was Eric’s kid, but the others I had just never bothered talking to.  So much for socializing.  The chatter between everyone went on for a few minutes before Emma tapped me on the shoulder.  She was looking behind me, and it looked like everyone else in the cafeteria was too.  Leaning in, she whispered, “There are your new kids.”

 But I felt frozen.  I didn’t want to look.  If they had been human I would have heard their heartbeat.  Right now, _I heard nothing._   Emma gave me a look as to say, _you gotta see this!_ But I felt sick.  Finally, I turned around to see something I had feared ever since the confrontation.  I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out as I saw _them._

Alec and Jane Volturi.

 They had violet colored eyes, and I knew it must have been color contacts.  They moved gracefully, and almost as one body.  It reminded me a bit of Zafrina and her sisters when they would visit every few years.  They didn’t look much different from the last time I saw them; pale, with delicate features and dark clothes.  Jane was about my height with her blonde hair in its usual strict bun, and Alec was a few inches taller, with dark, sexy hair and gorgeous lips-

 Wait, _what?_ I sucked in a breath from the shocking thought I just had and I saw the twins snap their heads in my direction.  They smiled in a mock-innocent way and it gave me shivers.  One of the girls who were sitting next to me hit me on the arm and whispered, “Do you know them or something?”

 I looked at her wide-eyed and shook my head.  They couldn’t know how evil they were.  I would get myself killed if I opened my mouth and ruined their reputation in front of ignorant humans.  The two of them sat down at a table far away from the rest of the students.  They didn’t have any food in front of them, which didn’t really help their human disguise.  Their lips moved quickly, but even my ears couldn’t catch the words they were forming.  I almost blushed as I watched Alec’s lips move, how perfect they were…

 I shook my head as if that would get rid of the thoughts.  He was a part of the Volturi!  He had attempted to kill me!  I turned back to face my table again, realizing that the chatter had begun again.  Emma was watching me with a questioning look, and Jackson seemed to be glaring at the twins.  I shook my head slightly at Emma to tell her it was nothing.  She looked at me oddly, but didn’t question it.  If I had been even slightly listening to the conversations earlier, I definitely wasn’t now.  Should I tell my parents?  What if I slip up in front of my dad and he sees my thoughts that I’m having?  Did they know?  Were they just going to let the twins stay here?

 I bit my lip as I contemplated all these questions with a heartbeat racing more than usual.  I snuck a peek at the back table and my heart stuttered.

  _He_ was watching _me_.

 His lips twitched up into a mysterious and unsettling smile and I knew he had heard my pulse.  I just hoped he thought it was because I was afraid.  Which I very much was but, those cheekbones… and hair….  No wonder everyone was talking about him and his sister.  They could give Aunt Rose a run for her money.  I tore myself away from the boy’s gaze and attempted to make conversation about a different subject.  I listened to the girl who had tapped my shoulder earlier speak; I think her name was Catherine, and I realize they were probably going to be the talk of the school for the next week.

 “Just look at his _hair_!  It’s gorgeous,” she gushed quietly to a few of the girls at the table, “I can just imagine what it would feel like to run my fingers through his hair, my body pressed against his…”  I tuned out of Catherine’s conversation again.  This time brushing off what totally _wasn’t_ jealousy.  I turned to Emma instead.

 “So about those scary stories…” I began.  She cut me off, hastily looking over to the far table and then back to me.

 “There’s something off with them.  I didn’t notice it before, but there’s something _wrong,_ ” She shook her head swiftly, concern written all over her face.

 How I wished I could _tell_ her!  Tell her about me, about my family and why no one has seen them in years, about Jacob, about the Volturi, _everything._   But there wasn’t anything I could do.  I won’t be able to do anything about this.  Not with the witch twins so close.  Instead all I did was whisper back,

 “You don’t need to tell me twice.”

 

* * *

 

When the cafeteria finally started clearing out, I jumped up with relief.  I couldn’t take one more minute of this tension I felt pressing down on me.  Picking up my bag, I regrettably left Emma behind to get to my next class.  I really needed to leave school entirely.  Walking swiftly with my head down, I stopped abruptly when I came to my Global History class.  _Get it together, Renesmee,_ the voice in my head screamed at me, _you’re in a public place!_ I walked as calmly as I could muster into the classroom, _they aren’t going to hurt you,_ I sat down in my desk towards the back, _and they aren’t even in your class!_

Unfortunately, I spoke much too soon.  With a stride ever so graceful, he stepped into the room and gave a smile that could make anyone’s heart melt to the teacher.  The teacher seemed affected by it, too.  _That’s a vampire for you, always getting what they want._ I used my hearing to listen to their conversation,

 “This is not a class for those who aren’t ready to work, and you need to come prepared for that.  Many kids have failed this class but I still expect a star student out of you,” Ms. Hammond told Alec.  I tried to not react.  This was my second time taking this class.  The school hadn’t had a more advanced program and had just assigned me Global History for the sake of it.  I didn’t like having to re-learn material, but it seemed that’s all school was for me.

 “Of course.  History is my favorite subject,” Alec replied and I almost melted at the sound of his silvery voice.  It was the first time I had ever heard him speak.  I felt myself blush and I looked down at my desk to keep from showing I was listening.

 “Good.  Then I hope you can do well and stay in this class,” Miss Hammond replied.  Her voice sounded so grating compared to Alec’s, “I’m going to need you to introduce yourself to the class so stay up here please.”

 Suddenly I was very alert.  I felt hopeful to learn something about him.  I wanted to know everything about him.  Mainly, I wanted _him_ entirely.  My heart began to beat erratically again and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks since I knew he could hear it.  Ms. Hammond turned to address the class.

 “Boys and girls, we have a new student here today in our class.  A transfer from Italy!  Would you like to introduce yourself?”

 Alec took a step forward and used that smile again.  I wasn’t the only one who was about to have cardiac arrest.  It wasn’t just his smile, either; his clothing just made him all the sexier.  He wore a pair of dark jeans, brand new it looked like, and a loose fitting black sweater.  He looked so casual yet so perfect it made me want to go and take him right now.

 “My name is Alec and I have a twin sister, as you may have noticed, named Jane,” Alec told the class.  Ms. Hammond nodded.

 “And what brought you to Forks, Alec?”

 His eyes darted to me and he smiled with elegance.

 “Oh, the scenery,” he replied, not taking his eyes off me.  My heart thumped loudly in my chest.  _Does he mean me?_   I flushed at that thought and ducked my head, breaking eye contact with the boy in front.

 Oh, this was going to be a long year.


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renesmee recounts her first high school class with Alec Volturi, and Jacob reveals a pack secret to Renesmee on the beach.

Class was probably the most nerve-wracking thing I had ever felt in my life.  After Alec had introduced himself, he had sat down in a desk on the other side of the classroom while Miss Hammond stood up and began barking out orders to get out the reading material that had been required that summer.

As the woman in front of the room droned on about the beginning of homo-sapiens and the evolution of their inventions, I kept my eyes on the same page of the textbook in front of me.  I knew he was watching me, they said the human brain could always sense when a pair of eyes was on you, and I was afraid that if I looked up I would look at _him_.  After the few much too intimate connections in the cafeteria and at the beginning of class, I didn’t want another one.

The bell rang, and I jumped at the sound.  I heard Alec chuckle softly.  _That bastard,_ I thought to myself as I walked out the door as fast as possible, maybe a little _too_ fast.  I hadn’t been watching where I was going and I ran into a girl that felt like a stone wall.  I gulped as I looked into the eyes of Alec’s twin, who was glaring at me like I had just made the most offensive joke in the world.  Murmuring a soft apology I made way to excuse myself.

“Oh, Renesmee.  Don’t walk away _just_ yet,” Jane’s voice rang as she stepped in one graceful movement into my path, “I would like to speak to you.”

I shivered involuntarily.  Jane was now the most terrifying person I had ever met.  And this was going against my Aunt Alice when the cashier would break her credit card.  Taking a deep breath, I listened against my will.  Jane smiled.

“While we are new here and it is such a small town, I’d very much prefer you do _not_ tell your family about us,” she told me in a soft and angelic voice.  If I hadn’t known any better I would have thought she was being nice, “and if you do, _we’ll find you_.”

Alec joined us then and gave a small laugh at the last sentence.  Putting his arm around Jane he said to her,

“Come on now, Jane.  We wouldn’t want to scare her away from her own town now would we?” Alec looked at me and gave me a sly look, like he knew something about me that I didn’t.  I glared at the two of them.

“Why are you here?  You don’t need school and if you had wanted to check up on me and my family you didn’t have to enroll,” I told them with a surprisingly strong voice, “I can’t really keep you guys a secret either,” I pointed to my head, “mind reader for a father, remember?”

Alec laughed humorlessly again.

“Renesmee, I know you can evade his gift.  _Mi aspetto che voi per aiutarvi, cara_ ,” he said and winked, giving my stomach butterflies.  Helplessly I nodded, my eyes dragging off his perfect features to see Jane scowling at me once again.

“Don’t disappoint us, Renesmee,” she sneered before taking her brother by the arm and walking to their next class.  As I turned to walk away, I could have sworn I saw Alec watching me even as he stepped in the opposite direction.  My heart thumped unevenly before I hurried off to my next class.

 

* * *

 

French was my final class of the day and I could barely concentrate.  My head was spinning from the events of the day and I was so out of it I didn’t even hear my name being called.

 “ _Miss Cullen_.  I would appreciate if you paid attention to our discussion.  If you think your thoughts are more important than this class, I won’t hesitate to give you a failed quiz.”

 A few students in the class snickered and I hung my head, embarrassed.

 “Sorry, Mr. Greene,” I murmured at my desk.

 “As I was saying, conjugations are irregular for some verbs you would often use-“I was already not listening again.  I was fluent in French, Spanish, and Italian already anyway.  Speaking of Italian… I bit my lip and blushed as I looked out the window.

 “ _Miss Cullen!_   Would you like to share what has you so flushed when we’re talking about grammar?”

 I gritted my teeth.  I _hated_ this teacher.  He was testing my patience and my disguise as a human.  I wanted to muster all the strength I had and throw him through the wall.  I heard more snickers and I gave a death glare to the rest of the class.

 “Nothing.  Sorry.”

 He looked like he was going to say something else, and I braced myself for something even more mortifying, but all I got was a “see me after class”.  I sighed.  This was the worst day of my life.

 Class drawled on and by the end I was anxious to go.  The bell announcing it was the end of the school day sounded, and everyone began to file out the door.  Picking up my books and my bag, I walked to where Mr. Greene was sitting at his desk.

“You wanted to talk to me?” I asked, already eager to get out of here.  I was meeting Jacob after school and I didn’t want to miss that.

 “I’ve heard good things about you Renesmee and I’m not going to underestimate your potential,” he told me without looking up from the computer sitting on his desk, “but I expect people to take classes and school seriously and I can’t have students acting as if this is just a big game.  This is what’s going to decide your life.”

 I resisted laughing out loud in his face right there.  I had already been able to take three online college classes and become fluent in three different languages.  _This_ joke of an education wasn’t going to help me.  I was already smart enough.

 “Of course, I understand,” I told him in the sweetest voice possible, “I won’t do it again, I promise.”

 Mr. Greene seemed pleased enough with the answer and let me go then.  As I was walking out, I pulled out my phone to see I had a new text message from Jacob:

 MEET ME AT THE BEACH IN AN HOUR.

 I grinned as I anticipated seeing my closest friend and hanging out with him for the rest of the afternoon.  I couldn’t tell him much about my day, of course, but I could enjoy his presence all the same.

 “Now, I couldn’t help but overhear that Renesmee Cullen was having a wet daydream in her French class,” an elegant voice sounded from behind me.  I blushed and turned to face him.

 “It was _not_ a wet daydream!  I’m surprised you even know what that is,” I snapped in my defense.  I didn’t like the way he made me feel.  I felt reckless and out of control just to be in the same room as him.  Alec just laughed humorlessly again before looking around the halls.  They were empty, everyone had left.  I swallowed.

 Suddenly he was in front of me, his hand bringing up my chin to look into his violet eyes.

 “Then why is that delicate face of yours so pink?  Your humanity betrays you, Renesmee,” he smiled at me and I couldn’t help but look at his lips just inches away from mine.  I felt my mouth go dry and I struggled to speak words.  With him so close to me I could sense what smelled like honeysuckle and musk, I couldn’t believe those two actually went together.  All too soon, Alec stepped away from me.

 “While it’s always a pleasure, Miss Cullen, I am my sister’s ride and I cannot keep her waiting long,” he held up a pair of black car keys, “you are welcome to join, of course, if you still need a ride to the beach.”

 I narrowed my eyes.  He had read that text over my shoulder!  He grinned at my expression.

 “I’ll take that as a no for today, then.  It’s been joyful speaking with you, _cara_.”

 I felt my face flush again at the sound of his Italian and I felt frozen as I watched his retreating figure with awe.  _How did he do that?_ I wondered to myself as I hurried to the Volvo in the lot when I reached the outside of the building.  He was driving me crazy and I felt a buzz in places I never felt before.  I needed to get rid of these thoughts, he was Alec damn Volturi!  All I could hope was that Jacob could take my mind off things.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, I parked my car in the dirt parking lot overlooking the beach.  Jacob’s Volkswagen was parked here so I knew I was going to find him down at the shore.  I carefully walked down grassy hill to the beach, looking keenly for his dark hair and russet skin.  Finally, I found him sitting on the crook of a tree that made a makeshift bench.  He had that same look of longing I had seen this morning and I found myself worried.  I could feel that something was going on that was gnawing at him.

 I pounced onto his back and covered his eyes and giggled.

 “Guess who?” I laughed as he caught my legs so I wouldn’t fall.  I could feel his smile radiate through him.

 “I guess… Embry?” Jacob asked with mock difficulty.  I laughed joyfully again.

 “Nope!  Guess again!”

 “Quil?”

 “Nope!”

 “Seth?”

 “No!”

 “ _Leah?_ ”

 I continued laughing as I hopped off his back and turned him to face me so I could hug him.  It felt nice to have something normal to hang on to after a rough day.  If you call a werewolf normal, that is.

 “You were wrong!” I grinned up at Jake’s face and was ecstatic to see that he was smiling too.   _Good, that means he’s doing fine_.  I let go of him and sat down on the tree and patted the spot next to me as a signal for him to sit down with me, “what was wrong yesterday?”

 Jake hesitated and any trace of easiness I had given him was gone.  I frowned.

 “You remember how when you were born, we had to explain about how I imprinted on you?”

 I nodded.  Of course I did.  Jacob was not only my best friend, but my protector.  It was usually very rare for someone of the Quileute tribe to imprint, and I was the first supernatural creature to be imprinted on.  This was the rarest of rare.

 “Well, we left a part out of the explanation when we first told you.”

 My eyes widened.  What had my family and Jacob kept from me about imprinting?  Does it not last forever?

 “What didn’t you tell me, Jacob?” I heard the hurt in my voice and cursed myself.  I didn’t want him to think I would hate him for this!

 “The main reason wolves imprint is not just to be a protector of a few select people, Ness,” Jacob explained.  I felt uncomfortable all of the sudden.  What else was I here for?

 “What is the point of imprinting, Jacob?” I asked as my voice trembled slightly.  I was scared to hear his answer.  But I needed to know.  Jake hesitated, like he didn’t want to say anything.

 “What is the point?” I repeated louder, I felt hysteria rising into my voice as well.  Jacob looked pained as I watched him furiously.  Then suddenly, he was kissing me.

 Jacob Black was kissing me.  My very best friend.

 Who I did not think of as a romantic partner.

 I pushed him off me with a startled look and started backing away.  He reached out to me and grabbed my arm.

 “Ness, listen-“ he began but I cut him off immediately.

 “ _No!_ You just kissed me, Jacob!  Is that what imprinting is?  You finally get together with me at the end?” I shouted as I felt tears spring into my eyes, “you were using me this entire time, weren’t you?  You never just wanted to be my friend; you were just waiting until it wouldn’t be strange to sleep with me!”

 Jake looked stricken.  This obviously hadn’t been the reaction he had expected.  _What else was he hoping for?  A make out session with the girl he saw grow up?_ I thought bitterly to myself as I glared at him.

 “Nessie, I never thought that!  Imprinting is a way to pass on the gene so more wolves can protect the tribe!  I didn’t feel those romantic feelings for you!”  Jacob seemed to be desperately grabbing at the straws and I felt disgust at the thought of ever speaking to him again.

 “If you didn’t have romantic feelings you wouldn’t have kissed me!  Is this the reason why you haven’t dated anyone?  Because you were waiting to get together with me?  I can’t believe this, Jacob, I thought I knew you,” I didn’t want to be here anymore.  I was in shock that I had ever called Jake my friend.

 “Renesmee please-“ Jacob tried again and I shook him off and started walking back to the Volvo.

 “Too late, Jacob.  You’ve ruined this.  I never want to see you again!” I felt my voice crack and I hated how weak I felt.  I just felt so lost and hurt.  I wanted my parents.  I wanted someone to help me.

 I sped to my car and pulled out before I even put my seatbelt on.  I know Grandpa Charlie wasn’t going to approve as the chief of police, but I couldn’t care less right now.  Speeding as fast as I could down the road, my vision was so blurry that I almost drove right over the side of the road.

 It seemed like ages before I was finally parking the car in the garage and stalked into the living room.  My father was sitting at the piano looking like he had just been playing a tune before I walked in.  I didn’t speak; only glared and let him read my thoughts as I replayed what betrayal had been experienced.  All he did was frown.

 “I had told him you would react this way,” Dad finally said with a shake of his head, “I’m sorry, Renesmee.  I’m sorry we never told you about all about imprinting.”

 I opened my mouth and shut it again.  _He had known!_   Rage consumed me like it never had before.  This was exactly like an arranged marriage!  I was given no choice but to fall in love with my best friend. After multiple attempts to find the words I spoke:

 “I never want to see this family again.”

 I ran out the door before I could regret those words.

 I ran so far that for a moment I thought I was in Canada.  Thankfully, I somehow still had service on my cell phone so I knew I couldn’t be far from a town.  Leaning against a tree, I let a sob escape me.  I had never felt so deceived in my life.  Here I was, thinking that my family would one day let me make my own choices and I could try to be my own person.  I had been sold off to be with my best friend whom I felt nothing for.

 “ _Ah, la ragazza è triste._ _Una tragedia._ ” My head shot up and I growled at the figure in front of me.  It couldn’t have been too menacing coming from a girl in the middle of the woods crying, though. 

“Go away before I file a restraining order.  My grandfather is a cop, remember?” I snapped at the vampire boy who was looking at me with curiousity.  Had he never seen tears before?  His coven hunted humans for Christ’s sake!   

“Not until I know why you’re crying,” he said softly.  If I didn’t see his blank expression I would have thought he cared. 

“It’s none of your business!  Just leave, alright?  You’re making this day worse than it has to be,” my retort would have been strong if my voice hadn’t cracked at the end.  _Damn my human habits!_   Alec smiled at me and my heart stuttered.  It hadn’t been like the charming ones he had used on the teachers in students at school, this one seemed slightly genuine. 

“Well, Ren,” he paused for a moment as he considered the nickname he had just used.  Surprisingly, no one really called me that and he seemed to know it, “from your current state and your heartbeat’s reactions to me just _smiling_ at you, I believe I should stay.” He moved closer to me and I took a step back with a warning look.  I couldn’t trust any of the Volturi.  They had tried to kill my family. 

“Don’t you have an evil twin to go gossip to?”  I snapped and Alec surpressed a grin. 

“Gossip about what, exactly?  _Bella ibridi?_ ” Alec hadn’t been able to resist smiling again, and he was obviously flirting now. Whether he was aware of this or not it was unsure.  I scoffed. 

“Save your charisma for someone who wants it.  If you’ll ever find someone besides your sister, that is,” I just wanted to be left alone and this _gorgeous_ boy is deciding to ruin it.  His smile faltered and he scowled. 

“I was making an attempt to be sympathetic, Ren.  But from your current state I would have to guess it had to do with a _kiss_ on the beach.” I jumped back at that statement.  He had followed me from the school!  Not enough good looks in the world could make up for the fact that this vampire had _stalked_ me only to see me at my worst! 

“Get away from me.  Now,” I snarled.  I was much more angry than upset now, “I don’t like having a vampire stalker.” He seemed to take note of the threat and backed away then, hands in his pockets like we had just had a casual conversation about schoolwork and not him mentioning that he was a creep. 

Then, with an apologetic look on his face, he spun around and was gone. I felt drained.  Today had been too much and I wanted to go home.  I remembered how I had lashed out at my father and knew that I couldn’t go back without receiving a lecture.  I took out my phone and searched through my contacts until I found the person I was looking for.  Dialing the number, the phone was picked up on the fifth ring. 

“Renesmee?  Is everything alright?” I almost started crying again at the sound of Emma’s voice coming through the receiver. 

“Do you mind if I stay with you tonight, Emma?”

 

* * *

 

 

Emma was more than willing to give me a bed to sleep in that night.  It had looked like her parents weren’t to happy with her letting me stay spur of the moment, but I think their minds changed when they saw my puffy eyes and windblown appearance in general.  Up in her room, we talked quietly and I told her as much as I could about my day without revealing anything. 

“So, you left French only to run into the new kid?  And he was acting cryptic?” Emma asked for clarification.  I nodded and she shook her head,

“I knew something was up with those two!  Are you sure that’s all you know about him?  He didn’t act weirdly any more than that?” I bit my lip and nodded again.  I was tempted again to tell her about me and what I was dealing with but from what Alec had told me earlier today, I knew he or his sister wouldn’t be far from me. 

“Weird,” Emma muttered again as she stood up to go through her small bookshelf.  Her entire room was incredibly small compared to the mansion I lived in.  While mine had cream colored walls and a spacious setup, Emma’s was a dark red with a computer, bed, and dresser all within five feet of each other.  Emma walked back with a large white book in her hands and gave it to me.  I almost laughed aloud at the title. 

 _THE COMPLETE BOOK OF FAERIES_  

Emma saw my look of amusement and frowned slightly. 

“If I’m a witch then it is very likely that the _Fae_ exist as well, Ness,” she chided me and showed me the page to turn to.  I had to admit, the faeries in this book did remind me quite a bit of the vampires I knew.  They were mischievous and dark creatures, and they reminded me of Alec and Jane, somewhat.  After an hour of studying the book, Emma shut it suddenly. 

“No.  This isn’t right.  They’re not-“ she paused and looked out the window with wide eyes.  For a moment, I thought that she had seen something outside.  But after a second Emma blinked and looked at me, smiling weakly.  She had the same look Aunt Alice had whenever she had a hectic vision and didn’t know what to do with the information.  Emma changed the subject: 

“So what had happened between you and Jacob?  He had feelings for you?” Emma asked in a false sympathetic tone.  It wasn’t that she didn’t care, she just looked to be struggling… I think.  I nodded and looked down. 

“Yeah, he invited me to the beach and… just kissed me.  Forcefully too, I might add,” I replied, leaving out the fact that it had been my first kiss.  An un-enjoyable first kiss that I’ll never be able to return.  Emma smiled again and I knew that the conversation of the twins was over for the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do know that the idea of the Volturi attending high school sounds ridiculous, but it will be cleared up! I haven't added much humor to the first few chapters because of certain characters that I consider comic relief have yet to be introduced. We'll get there, though! Thanks so much for reading and please leave some feedback on what you think!


	3. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renesmee spends the night with her human friend, Emma. Ms. Hammond assigns the first Global History group project, and Ren's partner is sure to make her nervous. Alice has a vision, and everyone is shocked when they see what it is.

Emma’s alarm rung shrilly through the peaceful morning air.  I groaned.  After the conversation with Emma about Jane and Alec, we had gone to bed.  I had sat there on the floor for awhile, afraid to sleep because of nightmares.  When I had finally drifted off, I only got about three hours of sleep.  Even as a half vampire, I knew I wasn’t going to be able to survive the day.  Sitting up, I stretched and sighed.  Emma was already standing and throwing on her clothes for the day.  She looked over and smiled at me.

“You might want to borrow something for the day,” she told me as she threw me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, “people are going to be suspicious as to why Renesmee Cullen is wearing the same outfit two days in a row.” 

“Oh, and they won’t be curious about the fact that I’m wearing yours?  What will the neighbors think?” I joked as I stood up to go change in the bathroom down the hall.  Emma laughed and told me she would be waiting downstairs. I entered the bathroom and started to strip out of the clothes I had been wearing yesterday.  Just as I had removed my shirt, I felt a shiver go down my spine as if I knew someone was watching me.  Turning around, I saw that the blinds of the window were up, and I hastily threw them down.  My heart jumped in my throat when I thought I had seen a flash of black among the trees.  _There’s no one there,_ I consoled myself, _the Volturi aren’t watching you._  

I took the next ten minutes to finish changing into the outfit I had borrowed and washing my face.  I hated looking at myself today, as I felt ghoulish and my reflection showed that.  I threw on whatever little makeup I had found in my bag and sped down the stairs a little _too_ quickly.  I was so used to waking up in a house full of vampires I almost forgot that I wasn’t in one this morning.  Hoping to cover up my tracks, I walked extra slowly to the kitchen where I could hear Emma waiting. 

“Do you need something to eat?  I told Stephen I would meet him for breakfast before school, so I can have you tag along if you’d like,” I shook my head in disagreement to the plan.  Over the summer, Emma’s crush had also taken liking to her and they had started dating just last month.  At the moment, they were practically inseparable and I didn’t want to be in the middle of that. 

“No, you can just drop me off in the parking lot at school.  I’ll be fine.”

Emma gave me a worried look, “are you sure?  It’s just- you were a wreck last night when you came to my house and you can tag along with us…” she trailed off, concern coloring her words.  I smiled faintly and shook my head. 

“No, you enjoy your time with Stephen I’ll be fine.  I can hang out at one of the tables outside.  Don’t worry about me.” Emma gave me a hesitant look as she took the car keys from the hook beside her and opened the door.  I tried to look convinced on letting her leave me at the school that she needn’t worry about me and it appeared to work. We walked down her driveway and got into her hand-me-down car from Emma’s grandparents where, after a few tries, the car’s engine started and we drove the five minutes it took to get to the school’s parking lot. 

“Ren,” Emma began as she parked in the empty lot and I sighed, “I know you aren’t going to tag along, I get that. Just, be careful who you talk to. For me?” Emma’s look was one of such genuine concern that I nodded reluctantly in agreement. To be honest, I wanted to see the Witch Twins again. All that is happening in my normal life is making me want to delve into theirs. I guess I could be like Hannah Montana in that way, you know, get the best of both worlds. Of course, I wasn’t thinking of joining the Volturi… 

I said my goodbyes to Emma and thanked her for the ride before walking over to one of the picnic tables and setting out some of my homework that I had unfortunately ignored yesterday. I opened the spiral notebook that had been categorized for math and looked at my textbook for the first problem. At first, I was thankful for the distraction of the numbers and formulas. But after awhile, the problems were not enough and I began to doodle absentmindedly on the margins of the paper. 

“Creepy eyes you’re drawing, Ren,” a chipper voice commented from behind me as its owners spiky blond hair darted into my field of vision. I sighed and shut the notebook quickly, realizing that what I had just drawn was _someone’s_ haunting features. I should not have been this fascinated by a vampire boy. 

“You’re early today,” I replied as politely as I could. I really was not in the mood to talk to anyone today and especially not with Jackson. I hated to admit it, but he gave me a headache. Jackson sat across from me at the picnic table and grinned. 

“My parents had to leave town early this morning. The choice was be here early, or take the bus,” he gestured to himself, “needless to say, I took up their offer on a ride.” I nodded at that and tried to glance inconspicuously around the lot to find an excuse to leave. Jackson was leaning uncomfortably forward, and I couldn’t help but feel the need to end the conversation. _Boys are the worst,_ I decided. 

“Hey, I need to go—“I cut myself off, not being able to finish the lie. Instead, I hastily gathered my belongings and walked towards the building that was my homeroom. I stopped outside the door and leaned against the brick building, pulling out my phone to check the time. There were still twenty minutes until you could just enter the room. Letting out a deep breath, I moved to a corner of the building that hid me from the rest of the school population spending their time in the parking lot.

I pulled out earphones and plugged them in to my phone, opening my music library. I closed my eyes as my shoulders relaxed. I focused on the lyrics, mouthing them to myself: 

_I want you  
We can bring it on the floor  
Never danced like this before  
We don’t talk about it_

I had just finished lip syncing the last stanza when the feeling of burning overcame me. My eyes flew open as I gasped for air, immediately locking eyes with my tormentor. I held in a shriek as I glared at the blonde vampire, my nails digging into the wall behind me. 

“What did you tell my brother?” Jane asked in a calm voice, as if nothing was happening. I continued to glare and didn’t respond, knowing that if I opened my mouth the only thing that would escape would be a scream. A smile crept on to Jane’s lips; _she found this to be a game._

“Use your words, Renesmee. I’m speaking to you.” As quickly as the pain had begun, it stopped. I exhaled loudly, fighting back tears that were brimming in my eyes. I looked at the girl with pure hatred.

“Besides telling him he was an asshole? Nothing,” I snapped as I stared at the ground. I didn’t want to face this girl; I knew it would just end in my demise. 

“ _Lēogan!_ ” she snapped and was suddenly in front of me, her teeth bared as her hand coiled around my neck, “my brother and I are only here on Volturi business, and I _despise_ it! You’ll let me finish this mission as quickly as possible for my sake, won’t you, _dēore?_ ” Jane smiled sweetly as her terrifying features turned angelic once again. I clenched my jaw but nodded knowing it was best to agree with her at the moment. She stepped back, and a second later she was gone. 

I rubbed my neck where she had held me, shaking slightly as I picked up my bag with my other hand. I rushed down to the lot as I was suddenly very eager to be around humans. I recognized Emma’s red sweatshirt and ran over to her. As I neared her and the group she was with, I slowed my pace and tried to act natural. Emma grinned as she saw me approach. 

“How was breakfast?” I asked and I returned the smile as truthfully as I could. Her smile widened. 

“It was really great. You missed out. Kyle over here decided to join us,” she gestured to the tan boy talking animatedly to Stephen.

“I’ll come next time, promise.” I told her and we joined the conversation. I included as much as I possibly could, but I still couldn’t help but shiver when my eyes locked with red ones across the lot when they wandered.

* * *

 

The day seemed to pass excruciatingly slowly and in a blur at the same time. I was desperate to get as far away from Jane as possible, and a big part of me wanted to go back home. _Crying to my mommy, I guess._ Emma saw something was up; she always did, and had given me a reassuring smile as she asked what was wrong. I shook my head and told her it was the work I had been assigned for the day but really I was dreading my history class. 

The bell rang to signal the end of my lunch period and I jumped. _Great vampire reflexes, Renesmee,_ I reprimanded myself as I hurried to grab my bag and get to class. The butterflies in my stomach made me want to throw up and my hands felt jittery. I stepped into class and settled into my desk, keeping my head down as I got out the books required. I listened to the heartbeats of the students and matched them with their footsteps to distract myself. It had always been a game between my Uncle Emmett and me, to figure out if the big, bulky heartbeat belonged to the obese man working the register at a restaurant, or the body builder who had just walked in. The game calmed me, and when the second bell rang signaling the beginning of class. I was feeling better. 

“Today, this class is lucky enough to be assigned a project,” Ms. Hammond announced as she began passing out rubrics. The class groaned and I rolled my eyes. These projects were usually so easy I could finish them in a day. Besides, this class wasn’t new to me. I was trying not to laugh at the ease of the idea when Ms. Hammond passed my desk and dropped a rubric on the desk. She gave me a peculiar look at my giddy expression, but shrugged it off. She knew my reputation when it came to grades. 

“This is a group project,” Ms Hammond added as she stopped in front of the room and immediately my amusement of the situation was gone. A few students exchanged looks with each other, forging alliances for the project before the teacher continued, “and I will be assigning your partners.” 

 _If this couldn’t be worse already,_ I thought bitterly and saw most of the class agreed with my silent statement. Ms. Hammond rolled her eyes at our expressions as she grabbed the clipboard sitting on her desk and began to read names aloud. 

“Catherine, you’ll be working with Shana,” the teacher began, and the girl I had talked to yesterday breathed a sigh of relief. They must have been friends, or something. 

“Ethan, you’ll be with Kelly,” Ethan made a strange look towards Kelly, and she snickered, “Abigail and Zach,” The blonde beach boy must have been Zach and he winked. _I don’t think he’s human,_ I thought absentmindedly as I listened to his heart rate. It wasn’t vampire, but something. “Logan and Richard,” Ms. Hammond continued through her list, naming the students one by one. A few groaned and a few looked elated.

“Renesmee and Alec.” 

I resisted the urge to hit my head against the desk. _You’ve got to be kidding me!_ I looked over to Alec and for a moment he looked as surprised as I did. He masked it quickly, and recovered with a grin. I opened my mouth to protest to the teacher that I could do my project alone, but it was like she knew what I was thinking and began to speak again. 

“I chose these partners based on your grades from last semester so I believe these are matches perfect for your level,” she told the class, “if you really have a problem, please see me after class.” Ms. Hammond eyed me for a moment before finally adding, “give your partner a chance.” 

I tried not to make my displeasure evident as students began shuffling around to work with their partners. I didn’t move, instead I bent my head over my desk and studied the rubric with much more intensity than needed. 

“ _sai te come questo,_ ” Alec whispered as he pulled a chair over to share my desk. I raised an eyebrow at the suggestive comment and he chuckled, “ _era solo uno scherzo._ ” 

“It wasn’t a funny one,” I muttered as I began to doodle on my paper. I hide what I was doing from Alec, so it would make it look like I was working. The vampire sighed as he waited. He wasn’t quiet for long, and he opened his mouth to speak again. Thankfully in English. 

“I was thinking we could write about the Italian Renaissance,” he began, “such a lovely era.” Alec winked as he spoke the ambiguous term. I rolled my eyes as I tried to think of something better than his idea. I wasn’t in the mood to agree with a boy whose coven tried to kill me. I thought back to yesterday, when Emma and I were talking. 

“How about the Witch Scare of England?” I offered with matching arrogance to Alec’s line. I was expecting him to retort something back, but instead I saw a flash of absolute anger in his eyes that made me want to run in fear. 

“ _No._ ” Alec replied coldly. My heart was hammering. He wasn’t keeping up with his human act right now. 

“Italian Renaissance it is,” I squeaked to try and calm him down before he ended up killing me in front of the entire class. His shoulders relaxed slightly from his tensed state, and he nodded. I released a breath I had been unaware I was holding, and it seemed to make him calm down as he laughed softly. 

“At least _one_ of the Cullens has enough common sense to know not to get on my bad side,” he said almost happily as if his earlier outburst had never happened. I considered scooting my chair marginally away from him. That double personality thing I just saw was _not_ something I wanted to be around.

* * *

The bell rang to end my History period, and I grabbed my bag to go. I made sure to watch where I was going when I left the classroom this time, elegantly evading Jane’s position just outside the door as she waited for her brother. She glared, and I kept walking to try and ignore it. I still hadn’t forgotten this morning’s encounter. 

After the strange reaction from Alec, class had gone on rather normally. Alec knew a lot about our subject, I did too, so in the end I hadn’t even talked to the teacher. At least we could both get this project done easily and I would only have half the work. At one point, when Alec was poring over a textbook to “find” information, I found myself observing his features. They were perfect even in my vampire eyes, but no doubt that was just vampirism itself, and Alec had to physically hold in laughter from my expression. Apparently. 

I paid attention in French like Mr. Greene had asked yesterday which he seemed to appreciate. I again found this class incredibly easy, and it was hard to resist showing off my knowledge of French. 

“ _Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas juste pour tout la monde si toi repond de toutes les questions_ ,” he finally said and I sighed. He had asked me to participate and be a good student… 

Class ended eventually and my pulse began to stutter again as the stress of seeing my family again after my outburst. I had been so mean and now on top of that I had to worry about controlling my thoughts. 

Emma gave me a ride home. She still looked awed, even though she had come here after we had swam in the lake hidden in the woods over the summer. I was going to cherish that memory for awhile, how happy I was to finally have a normal human friend. We had swam through the lake’s little waterfall and had really just enjoyed the last month of our vacation. Emma had come to my home after that to clean up before she went home, and her reaction then was funnier than it was now. I had to admit, I was grateful for this house. 

I got out of the car and said my goodbyes to my friend and watched her pull out of the drive. I bit my lip, sighed and turned around only to jump a foot back. 

“Ah! Mom! Don’t do that!” I gasped as I tried to regulate my heartbeat to its usual pattern, my mother scowled. Her gold eyes had an angry glint to it and I could tell she was upset on what I had pulled yesterday with storming out of the house and all. Mom shook her head in response.

“We’re going inside. We all need to talk to you.” She said in an eerily calm voice. I gulped, afraid of what this conversation would actually be about. Would Jacob be in there? Was my family going to force me to make up with him? _Did they find out about Alec and Jane?_  

My heartbeat began fluttering more erratically than usual as I walked into the house to see my entire family sitting solemnly in the front room. The only one who didn’t look remotely bothered was my Aunt Alice, and that worried me. She had seen something that obviously did not end in tragedy. I looked around the room and was relieved to see Jacob was not there. My mother went to join my father on the couch and I sat down awkwardly in a loveseat near the door. _It’s better to be safe than sorry,_ I thought and my father shot me a peculiar look. Whoops. 

Carlisle was the one to speak first, “Renesmee, we’re sorry about what happened between you and Jacob yesterday. We also understand if you… want to leave town for some time.” My father winced at his words and I pursed my lips. _I don’t want to leave not with him being at school,_ I stopped my thoughts again and my father looked frustrated. I quickly began reciting the Tennyson my mother used to read to me to block my thoughts as I replied. 

“No, Carlisle. It’s fine. I acted _very_ immature yesterday and I don’t want to leave this family just yet,” I gave as convincing of a smile as I could, “I love you guys.” 

The tension in the room evaporated and my mother leaned back, letting out a sigh of relief. I felt bad for making them think I hated them, but that quickly faded when I saw Alice’s ‘I knew it’ face and became suspicious. Did my dad know about whatever vision she had that made her this elated? Aunt Rose gave Alice an eye roll, and I knew that Rosalie was in on whatever this secret was. 

Alice saw my confused and suspicious expression and was by my side in an instant. She pulled me up easily with her arm, to which I wobbled at suddenly being on my feet, and began to take me up to my room. “I just have to tell Ness something, it will be a moment!” She sang and Aunt Rose followed us. I rolled my eyes as I kept up with her partial human pace. _Some talk with the family. It was two sentences._ I heard my dad sigh in response and knew that they weren’t expecting it to be that abrupt, either. 

* * *

“I knew you and Jacob would sort out things,” Alice stated confidently after she had sat me down on my bed. Aunt Rose sighed, obviously displeased. I had to admit, I was too. Alice meant the best for me but this felt like invasion of privacy.

“Could you, elaborate a bit?” I asked, and Rosalie snickered. Alice sighed and dug into her back pocket, pulling out a folded piece of sketch paper. So it _was_ a vision! Aunt Alice always drew the important ones. 

“After you had left, and Edward couldn’t hear your thoughts anymore, I had a vision of you and a boy together,” she handed me the folded sketch, “and how many boys do you _actually_ hang out with?” She teased and gave me a look saying to open it. I gave her a worried look and she laughed as she told me it wasn’t anything vulgar. 

I took a deep breath and unfolded the paper, smoothing out each crease as I did so. I heard Alice sigh impatiently, and saw Rosalie roll her eyes again, but I kept my slow pace. I didn’t want to see myself holding hands with Jacob at the altar, for that’s what I feared the drawing was. 

Finally, I unraveled the paper and gasped. This was the first drawing of Alice’s I had ever seen colored and it was gorgeous. It was a couple dancing, and they looked beautiful together. I recognized my features smiling up at the male dancer, and saw that his back was to the view of the drawing. I wore a wine red gown, one that wasn’t exactly chaste, and my expression was really one of pure bliss in the boy’s arms. 

“Who else are you in love with that has dark hair like that?” Alice chimed in, breaking me out of my reverie. I looked from Alice to the drawing. That wasn’t Jacob I was dancing with, couldn’t Alice tell? This boy was lankier, and had longer hair. I knew that if the drawing had been done at just one slight different angle I would have seen brilliant crimson eyes… 

I gasped in realization and my aunts laughed. They laughed because they thought I was realizing that I _do_ love Jacob, and that I wanted to dance with him in a revealing ball gown as the one depicted. They thought that imprinting was coming through to me. But it wasn’t. 

I gasped because I realized that I was going to fall in love with Alec Volturi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to point out, as I may have before, that Emma is based off my real life best friend. She is studying Wicca, so that part of her is true, and she is dating a guy whose name is close to Stephen. I just know that this guy would have killed me if he found out I used his real name in a Twilight fanfiction. Kyle and Ethan are real people as well, two other close friends that actually insisted on being in here! Another name you may recognize if you are familiar with CarlislesDear on Tumblr: Zachary. He may or may not be bothering Jane in the future XD.
> 
> Translations: A lot of this chapter had some different languages, and it’s easy enough that you can use Google Translate to find most of the translations. One thing that will be difficult to find is what Jane tells Ren in their confrontation. It’s the same word, just used differently. Jane calls her a “liar” and tells her to stop “lying” in Old English, which was the closest thing I could find to what Jane may have spoken in her human life.
> 
> Thank you again for reading, and I apologize for such a long A/N at the end (and the lack of updates), and I would love it if you left a review on how to improve the story or what you did and didn’t like!


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious lock-down at Forks High serves as a wake up call for Renesmee's current crush's lifestyle.

I woke up and was grateful to feel the familiarity of my comforter for a small moment before I felt the crinkle of sketching paper. My eyes snapped open as I lifted the drawing, hoping the sketch would be different from when my aunt had given it to me. I took a peek at the paper and threw it down with a groan. It was still very much the same. I was sitting up in my bed debating whether to burn or tear the piece apart when a light rap was heard upon my door.

“Come in,” I called as I stuffed the drawing under my pillow, deciding to deal with it later. The door creaked open and I saw my mother peek in before entering a bit bashful.

“You don't need to be awake for another hour,” my mother mentioned as she acknowledged the alarm clock that sat on my nightstand. _5:00 AM,_ it read. I pressed my palms to my eyes and sighed. I wouldn't be able to get that hour back this week. My mother laughed slightly at my actions before softly continuing.

“I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday when you came home,” Mom began slowly, “I just can't bear the idea of losing you, it hurts too much.” She was shaking her head now, grimacing. For a moment, I was incredibly tempted to tell her everything. About how Emma was on to the secret, about Jane and Alec, how I _felt_ about that ridiculous vampire--

“But you're forgiving Jacob, right?”

My mother’s words cut through my thoughts and rang so clearly it made me think my ears would bleed. I opened my mouth to speak but it had felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. Mom gave me an expecting look as she waited for my response.

“W-why should I forgive him so soon?” I asked, confused. To be quite honest, I did not want to forgive him for a century. _He_ had _kissed_ me! My _best friend_ had decided now was the right time to put moves on me! I felt frustration now, as I continued to mumble unintelligible excuses to my vampire mother.

“You know Jake only wants the best for you, Renesmee,” she pressed. I bit back tears as I tried not to be sickened by the thought. _I need time,_ I wanted to say, _leave me alone!_ After receiving no response from me my mother let out an impatient sigh. “Renesmee, Alice told me about the sketch. She told me about your reaction.”

“Fine. I’ll… talk to him later. After school,” I finally replied. Anything to stop this guilt my mother was putting upon me. My mother made a soft sound of relief as she sat down beside me on the bed and ran her hand down my hair.

“That’s- that’s very good. He’ll be here after school, then,” Mom smiled encouragingly and I bit back a vampiric hiss. _I get it mother,_ I mentally told her even though she would never hear the words, _you want your best friend to be happy. But what about_ me?

My mother must have seen something in my expression, for she stood up and started walking to the door to give me space. Just before she entered the hall she looked over her shoulder to give me a weak smile.

“Seth is downstairs. He wants to see how you’re doing.” She told me and I nodded, taking a deep breath. I could talk to Seth. I think. As soon as the door shut behind me I threw back the covers and ran to my wardrobe at my fastest speed, causing the dresser to shake. _Maybe Seth will go on a walk with me, maybe I can tell him!_ That thought was soon diminished as I realized Jacob would find out, which would lead to my father finding out, which could very well lead to _him_ leaving. I couldn’t walk with him and tell him today, I don’t think I could ever be able to.

I heard my father’s voice drift from downstairs as he made mindless chatter with the youngest Clearwater and I knew he was listening to my thoughts. Dad did that often, he would be frustrated when something was unclear in one’s thoughts and would try to distract himself from it. At least that meant my secret was still safe.

I brushed through my curls at a slow pace, considering doing one hundred strokes for each strand to pass time before I had to socialize. I gave up on that quite fast, though, as my hair was the longest of anyone I knew. My mother was the one to make that decision for me, to never cut my hair. It was down to my waist now and while I usually tied it up I knew that today was just one of those days where I couldn't _stand_ the length. Instead, I tied my hair up in a ponytail and finished my morning routine before skipping steps down the stairs.

“I'm awake,” I called to the house-- even though it was unnecessary to do so-- as I entered the front room. I strode over to the piano sitting in the corner of the room and began to play out my lullaby Dad had written for me. I was very caught up in the music, too much to not even notice Seth enter the room and sit on the couch nearest to me.

“Hey, Scotland! Your piano skills are as sharp as ever!” Seth chirped as he picked up one of Aunt Rose’s magazines. He flipped through, making faces now and then at the articles, and I grinned.

“Like I could ever lose my touch,” I replied with a giggle, “Rose is going to be furious that her magazine smells like wet dog.” I walked at a human pace over to where Seth was sitting and plopped on the couch next to him. “So what are you doing here so early?”

Seth hesitated and my brow furrowed. Seth couldn't ever have an ulterior motive; even if he was trying he was always genuine. Finally, he let himself explain, “I thought you might want to talk. You know, _without_ all the extra ears,” he tilted his head towards the front door, “wanna go on a walk?”

I wanted to say yes and take the day off school just to relax, but I was becoming too obsessed with my project partner to want to miss getting my daily dose of seeing him. It was like I was addicted and I so badly needed the unwanted rehab if I wanted to be safe. So, of course, I compromised. 

“How about you ride with me to school? If you don’t mind walking back home, I mean,” my face flushed slightly as I ran a hand over my head, smoothing the nonexistent stray pieces of hair. I was so used to everyone doing everything to make me happy, and this was the first time I realized that I could be acting selfish if I made Seth walk home after I deliberately drove him farther away from where he lived. 

“I can wolf up, Scotland,” Seth reminded me with a grin as he bounced on to his feet and pulled me up with him. I gave a relieved laugh and shook my head. 

“School doesn’t start for another hour or so, Seth, I’m not _that_ excited to go to school,” I teased him as I grabbed the fashion magazine and flipped to an article talking about the _Best Sleepover Games Ever!!_ I pointed to the first game on the page, which depicted applying each other’s makeup blindfolded, and then placed my hand on my best friend’s cheek. 

“ _Renesmee!_ ” Seth made a sound of indignation to my proposal and I giggled. The game had reminded me of an incident when I was about three. I looked twelve, then, so my Aunt Alice had decided that it was time I learned how to put on more than just lip gloss. Unfortunately, I had inherited my mother’s hatred for the supplies and my aunt was getting frustrated when I refused to even try. So, she had taken Seth into the room when she couldn’t find Jacob and told me that Seth would be learning with me. 

At least Seth can apply the perfect amount of liquid eyeliner now. 

“Well, at least I didn’t fall asleep on the Seattle city bus and wake up in their garage at midnight!” Seth defended with a pout and I gasped dramatically. 

“That was _once_ and I was _tired!_ ” 

Both of us then laughed and spent the next hour trying to humiliate the other with their worst memories. Seth ended up winning, unfortunately, but it had been unfair from the start since he has known me my entire life. At least, that’s what I told myself. We continued our banter for ten more minutes as I parked in the parking lot of the school, my cheeks flushed and my stomach hurting from the laughter. 

 _This is what I miss,_ I mused, _having my best friends to laugh with._ I thought about Jacob and felt a swirl of guilt, pain, and betrayal then. I didn’t want this to be my life. I had to avoid my _best friend._ I took a breath as a wave of uneasiness came over me as Seth and I stepped out of the car.

“You okay, Scotland?” Seth asked in a skeptical tone. I sighed and gave a forced smile. 

“Never better. Just- school, I guess.” I gave a wistful look before Seth hesitantly nodded. I knew he didn’t believe my story, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. No one knew, no one _could_ know. Seth looked like he was going to say something, before he closed his mouth and nodded again. 

“If there’s anything you need me to do, I’ll do it. So will Jacob. Actually,” he gave a short and cheerful laugh, “anyone would do anything to make sure you’re happy.” 

Seth had grinned with the promise he spoke of, and I gave as convincing a smile as I could back. He waved goodbye and I watched his receding figure with a frown. Was that really how my family and the pack thought of me? Would they really jump in front of a bullet to make sure I was safe? I always knew that they had _cared,_ but now I was seeing this in an entirely new light. I didn’t want anyone dying for me, not again. I wanted to get off this pedestal, I wanted to get _away._  

Why was I thinking like this? What had happened that made me open my eyes to how imperfect my life really was? Even as I thought these questions, I knew the answer. I knew why everything was being turned upside down. But even as I became perfectly aware, I knew I was not going to distance myself any farther from the problem. 

* * *

I sat in my English class, closely observing my pencil as my teacher talked about the poetry of Tennyson. Like I needed to listen. I had _literally_ been reading that since I was three months old. Mr. Richards’ chalk scratched against the chalkboard as he began writing the details to a test we were having next week on the summer reading material. I looked up rather bored as I began to copy the details, even if I wouldn’t need them. Despite having half-human instincts, my memory was almost as impeccable as a vampire’s.  

Multi-tasking, I wrote down the notes as my mind wandered. I needed answers from Alec. I at least deserved to know his purpose if he was going to be watching me all the time during school hours. Besides, _I_ had done _something_ to him, Jane said so. I tried not to smile hopefully to myself as I thought that I may be having the same affect on him that he does on me. _If only,_ I thought despairingly, _he’s evil anyway. You don’t need him._  

Isn’t that what any human teenager thought about their crush? 

I was wallowing in my inner turmoil when the PA system suddenly beeped and the principal’s slightly panicked voice came on to the loudspeaker.

" _Attention staff and students, this is a lockdown announcement. Please follow protocol and stay quiet as we wait for further instruction from the police.”_

I saw many faces; mine included most likely, turn to ones of shock and fear as the students cluttered into a small group on the floor in the corner. Mr. Richards, tripping in his loafers slightly, shut the door and the curtains with shaking hands. I heard the heartbeats of my teacher and classmates pounding in my head, causing me to feel even more terror. Lockdown drills, I had been told, were used for emergencies only. Everyone would have been informed had this been only a drill. According to Grandpa Charlie, this meant something (or someone) dangerous was nearby. I had another question for Alec now. 

Why was he blowing his cover? My family wasn’t stupid! They were going to hunt for him and find him and then find out- 

Oh __no._  _

They would find out that I was keeping their presence a secret and then that would lead to __my_ _ secret: that Alice’s vision wasn’t of Jacob.

I sat there in fear and frustration, staring at the closed blinds to my left. __Why?_ _ I asked myself for the millionth time today, __why me?_ _ The latter was not a new phrase that I thought. 

I first thought it when my mother gave me my locket. It had in scripted all of my mother’s love into it, and that was when I was sure that we were going to die. The Volturi were going to kill us. __Why me? Why do they want to hurt my family?_  _

When I started aging normally, my parents starting signing me up for all sorts of classes, so I could find my “passion”. I had chosen a theater class, and they had made me perform a Shakespeare sonnet in front of dozens of people because I was a “gifted” child. __Why me? Why do I have to say these words in front of everyone?_  _

When my best friend kissed me in what was once my favorite place to be I had thought __why me?_ _Why did my life turn out to be this imperfect?__

I knew why. My life wasn’t a fairytale. It wasn’t even an awkward human’s story of living through high school. I was stuck in the middle and I didn’t get either happy ending. 

* * *

My class remained in terrified silence for three more hours before the PA system alerted us again. The entire police station looked to be in the parking lot, I noted, as the shades were slowly brought up. I hadn’t seen anything like this before. It was only confirming my suspicions: vampires were involved. 

__“_ _ __We have contacted every parent that was reachable, and we ask that everyone exits the school immediately and please stay inside your homes.”_ _

The principal’s voice was cracking slightly, as if she had been crying, as she gave the orders. She must have known the victim, if there even was a victim. It was a small town, so there would most definitely be many connections to whoever it was. _But this_ is _the Pacific Northwest,_ I reminded myself, _it could have easily been a bear sighted near the school._  

But that couldn’t be the case. I don’t know how I knew, but it just- did not fit. There wasn’t an overpopulation of bears in the area; Uncle Emmett would have been on top of that problem in a flash. If it had been the “giant wolves” that were reported when my mother was in high school, then Grandpa Charlie wouldn’t have taken three hours to make the investigation safe enough for all the students to go home. My brow was furrowed as I concentrated on walking to my locker to get my jacket. No one was allowed to talk during the evacuation, which made the human heartbeats unbearable once again. I arrived to my locker and focused on entering the correct combination when I felt a cool hand against my back. I straightened immediately and spun around, my eyes wide with fear. 

“It wasn’t Jane. Nor did I kill this human. _Do not tell your family we are here,_ agreed?” Alec hissed. We were merely inches apart from each other, and I felt my breath catch in my throat as I silently nodded. I should have said no, now was a perfect time for me to be able to get my family’s attention to the twins. They would have to confront my _coven_ , and finally leave. Then I could start trying to be normal again. But that _feeling_ stopped me again, the one that was tugging me closer to Alec. 

So, instead, I agreed and he was gone. 

I walked with my eyes fixed on my shoes as I exited the building with the large group of teenagers. I searched the parking lot for the twins or their car, but they were gone without a trace. Instead, I heard my voice being shouted and I made eye contact with my grandfather. I rushed over to where he was standing near his ages old cruiser and hugged him as tightly as I could without hurting him. It was moments like these that I could still see why my parents saw me as a child, I still felt like one at times myself. 

“It’s okay, Nessie,” Grandpa Charlie awkwardly patted my head, “let’s get you home.” 

I took a deep breath and nodded, remembering that my parents couldn’t be here to pick me up because of the questions it would cause. I practically leapt into the passenger seat, throwing my bag at my feet. I was just about to shut the door and wait for my grandfather to climb into the driver’s side when I hear my name being called again. 

“Hey, wait a second!” The boy from my history class, Zachary, called as he approached the cruiser, “do you know where Jane went?” 

I looked at him, pure shocked written on my face. Why on _earth_ would he be worried about Jane? Zachary sighed impatiently as his hand gestured for an answer.

“I- don’t know. Why?” I asked warily. Did he know about us? Was that why he acted so strangely? That wouldn’t explain why he was asking where Jane Volturi was. 

“She’s in my math class and I was sitting next to her in the lockdown. When the cops arrived and were talking about the victim’s body found in the woods-“ 

“ _’A victim’s body in the woods?’_ It was a murder? How did you hear them?” 

“I just could, alright?” Zachary replied bitterly as I had interrupted his explanation, “as I was _saying,_ the second they said the body had been mutilated and drained of blood she hissed ‘Luciana’ and was itching to leave for the next hour.” 

I looked at Zachary silently for a moment, shocked. He had _heard_ the cops show up, which meant that he definitely was not human since even _I_ couldn’t hear their conversations. Then, the victim’s body was one of a vampire attack for sure. Whoever had died, it was because of a _meal._ What Jane had supposedly said clicked with what Alec had insisted. Jane and Alec weren’t the ones to commit this murder. The Volturi weren’t messy like this; I remember one of Carlisle’s friends saying that. Did this mean there were more vampires in the area? 

“I don’t know where she is, sorry,” I said quickly as I shut the door, leaving Zachary confused on the other side. He turned back to walk to his car, and I noted he had no family to pick him up. What was Forks? A beacon for all things crazy? 

“Hey, Ness,” my grandfather began as he slipped into the car, “who was that? I don’t recognize him.” 

“Just another new kid,” I replied softly as I stared at the dashboard. Today was becoming too much, and I wanted to go home and sleep. 

Grandpa Charlie drove me to the Cullen home quietly. He must have thought I was shaken up about someone dying, and I was, just for different reasons. My parents were waiting outside for me, standing as still as statues as the cruiser parked itself in front of the house. My grandfather was the only one outside of the pack’s families that has seen the un-aging Cullens in seventeen years, and I could still see in his eyes when he looked at my mom that it unsettled him. 

“Any further news?” Dad asked stiffly, as if he couldn’t discuss this in front of me. I huffed as I grabbed my bag and sped inside. My mother smiled at her father before following me into the house. 

“Renesmee-“ Mom began. 

“I don’t want to talk,” I snapped as I skipped stairs up to my room. My mother was the last person I wanted to speak to. I stomped into my room, very overdramatically, I had to admit. I jumped back on to my bed and stared at the ceiling. I wanted to figure out this puzzle so badly but I couldn’t with my father so close by. He would read my mind and then I would be giving away Alec’s secret.

"Why am I keeping his secret?" I groaned at the ceiling.

"Who? Who's secret?" My Aunt Rose's elegant voice questioned and I jumped. I hadn't heard her enter my room. My aunt smiled slightly and sat at the foot of my bed.

"You don't have to tell me, Nessie. But I do want you to know I realize the drawing isn't of Jacob," she confided and I sucked in a breath as I tried not to think of the twins, "Ness, whoever you choose, I don't care if it's a dog like Jacob or an ignorant human that you met at school. I know I was hard on your mother, but not all of us get a choice like she did. But I just want you to know that I'm on your side, and you should have the choice of who you end up with. Don't let imprinting decide for you."

I felt tears spring into my eyes at Rosalie's words. She was like my second mother and right now, I couldn't be more thankful for her words. My mother had grown used to Jacob's imprinting, and she wanted her best friend to have her happy ending by using me. Aunt Rose didn't believe that, she had just said it, and now I knew who I could trust. My parents had built a life for me the second I was born and made all the decisions in it. But I was going to change course and not let something as old and traditional as imprinting dictate how I spend my immortal life.

Besides, since when have hybrids been considered the norm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting for this event to be written! It’s very important and introduces a hilarious character that I am eager to share! The next chapter will be Alec’s POV, so we will get to see all of his motives and plans. Hopefully, it will answer some questions as well. Thank you so much for reading, and I would love to see more of your thoughts on how this story is going and whether or not I should speed things up, add more detail, or any confusing moments that you would like cleared up in the next few chapters.


	5. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the lockdown at Forks Highschool, Alec and Jane go back to the old house they are staying in to meet the cause of the panic running through the town.

**ALEC'S POV**

“You’re driving off the road again, Jane.” 

“Do you think I _care?_ It’s not like we can die! But this little _bitch_ is so dead when we get to her!” Jane was quite livid, as she always was, and I rolled my eyes. It was obvious, thinking back to last night that Lucy had fed off blood. She had been unusually compliant to eat the human food we had prepared, and then went up to her room for the rest of the night. Luciana was not obedient in any way, and her behavior had thrown my sister and me off so much that we had left her alone for the night. 

“Careful, sister, she wants this reaction from you and Aro said-“ 

“ _I don’t care what Aro said! I am killing that half-breed the second we enter that house!”_ My twin screeched and I instinctively grabbed the arm rest as she swerved back on to the bumpy road. 

“Maybe I should drive. You tend to make bad decisions when you’re angry. For example,” I gave her an annoyed look, “torturing our target on school property.” 

“She deserved it!” 

“Why? You still haven’t given me the reason.” 

“It’s not any of your business!”  
  
“It isn’t Zachary’s either.” 

Jane slammed on the brakes so hard I flung forward in my seat, causing the seatbelt (I put it on for the human façade when leaving the school) to snap as I caught myself on the dashboard and glared at my sister. She gave an amused smile at my initial look of shock before she pressed the gas pedal again and sped off towards the abandoned house we had broken into when we first arrived two weeks ago. 

“I bet she even took off that shield of hers! I bet she’s sitting there waiting for the Cullens to arrive and ruin _everything!_ ” Jane continued to rant and I sighed as I looked at the ruined seatbelt and tried to think of how we would explain it to the car rental back at the airport. Lucy wasn’t going to, I knew that. Only Aro, she, and I were the only ones who knew of the second half of the mission. Jane, Luciana’s father, Caius, and the rest of the Volturi were only aware of the part where we brought Renesmee Cullen to Volterra _willingly._ No one knew about how none of the Volturi hybrids were born to give the Volturi a “family”, either. Aro created them for their gifts, an easy way to give us more power and have guard members who can go into the sunlight. Aro was becoming a mad scientist, and his most recent curiosity was about what kind of _families_ a hybrid could make.

It was highly disturbing that I was one of the only people informed on this plan. 

“You are not _listening!_ ” Jane accused and I groaned. 

“We’ll just talk to her! She won’t do it again if she realizes there is such a risk to our mission if she does,” I lied. Lucy took too much enjoyment in annoying Jane for her own good. When she was first born four years ago, the first thing she had done when she saw Jane’s gift was mock her. Not even Amelia dared crossed her path, and she was Aro’s child. That’s why I liked Lucy, while she was often times a brat like her father; she was the only one who saw Jane as- Jane. 

Jane had to act normal in class, which would show how she was when we were still so new to our second life. We still had a bit of humanity, then, and I had personally felt that this “high school experience” was helping me get it back. Jane, on the other hand, could hardly stand it when the teacher called on her or a boy offered to give the pretty new girl a tour of the school. Of course, I wasn’t quite content with the latter either. That _boy_ would walk with my sister after the only class they shared, math, and constantly made inappropriate comments as if he was _flirting._ Jane did not like it either, or so she told me. Just the other day I heard her quietly admitting to not living with any family besides myself. Never mind the fact that he wasn’t human either, even a hybrid could notice that. 

Which _she_ did. On the first day of school, when I had arrived in a history class I thought was going to be incredibly boring and inaccurate. I had originally thought I was going to have to speak to administration about switching my schedule when I saw that I was having no classes with her by lunch. It turned out to be unnecessary when I entered Ms. Hammond’s classroom and heard Ren’s alluring heartbeat. When I stood in front of the room and spoke to the teacher, I found myself being disappointed that she was looking down at her paper as if she was disinterested. But the second I started speaking, I heard her heart change, and I felt warmth in my chest as if mine were beating too. She was a pretty creature, and her idea of morals was drastically different from any other hybrid I had become acquainted with. 

I went along with the protocol to follow her with Lucy to the Quileute reservation that day. Aro had asked we watch her from afar and develop a plan of our own to get her attention before we had left, so when we heard she was enrolling in high school Jane and I did the same. Lucy had yet to be able to control herself and, after many threatening arguments, stayed at the abandoned house. My twin had insisted we still watch her every move so that day I made sure it was my turn to be on watch. 

I couldn’t explain the way I felt when I saw the other boy kiss her. Lucy had been standing beside me in the shade, and when she heard the low hiss come from my lips at the sight she had laughed.

_“Jealous, warlock?” Lucy teased and I glared at the unwanted nickname, “maybe if you flirt a little, she’ll choose you over a dog. Maybe.”_

_“_ _What do you know? You’re like twelve,” I had commented on her age as I knew she despised it, as she was still in a young teen’s form._

_“_ _You’re horrible! I’m supposed to be fourteen!” Lucy cried out with indignation and I slapped a hand over her mouth as I watched the scene unfolding on the beach. Lucy made angry sounds as I tuned her out. Renesmee was leaving, and I needed to follow her. I wanted to see she was alright… for some reason._

_“_ _You go after your girlfriend, lover boy. Just remember she’s going to find out sooner or later,” Lucy commented as I removed my hand and I shot her another glare. All she did was shrug and run off, leaving me to follow Renesmee._

I remembered how crushed Renesmee had looked, and I genuinely hoped she was alright. But Lucy’s words had rung in my hand like church bells and every time I went to show sympathy I felt myself following in that _Zachary’s_ footsteps. 

My mind snapped to the present as the car slowed to a stop in the gravel driveway of the house we were hiding in. The windows were still intact, somehow, but the floors and porch were under such wear I was surprised that no one had fallen through the boards yet. Before I could open the passenger door, I saw Jane on the porch walking through the front door. 

“ _Luciana!_ ” I heard my twin sister scream as she stepped inside and I followed suit, being sure to keep my mouth shut. I entered the kitchen, which we had installed modern appliances into, and I heard Jane’s sharp voice in the living room. 

“- and for God’s sake, put some pants on! You are impressing no one in an oversized shirt with no pants!” I held in a laugh at my sister’s words. As mentioned, Lucy was uncontrollable. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, _Janey_. America is a free country,” came the arrogant reply and I rolled my eyes as I felt the warmth of her presence behind me. She tugged on my sweater, giving me puppy eyes with her dark brown hues as Jane stormed into the kitchen. 

“You think I look cute in an oversized shirt, don’t you? You do think I’m a great first impression, right?” Lucy pouted slightly as she tried to hide her grin and failed. She needed a new hobby that _wasn’t_ annoying my sister. 

“Adorable. But, if you had an adorable pet rabbit that killed your family, I don’t think it would still be as cute,” I pointed out as she gave a defeated look and frowned.

“You guys aren’t the boss of me! I should-“ 

“We _are_ the boss of you. Aro gave orders to watch you,” my sister cut in and Lucy growled as she whipped around to face my sister, her long dark hair flying along with her. 

“You shouldn’t curb my diet! I want to hunt like you guys!” The hybrid whined and I rolled my eyes as Jane scoffed. We _hadn’t_ been feeding. We had been stealing from blood banks all over America to live off of. It was less than pleasurable, but a murder out of state could even attract attention to us. The Cullens were more than thorough, apparently. 

“You know we aren’t allowed to feed normally here, Lucy, Aro-“ I began and Lucy cut me off. 

“I _know_ what Aro said! That’s why I’m here! But whoever says rules aren’t meant to be broken has obviously never known fun.” Lucy stated while pointing an accusing finger at Jane and me. 

“You obviously don’t understand the severity of this situation! If anyone finds out about us breaking into here, we’ll lose everything and fail this mission! You need to control-“ Jane’s chiding was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the landline. My sister stomped her foot in annoyance, much to Lucy’s amusement, and stalked over to the 1970s style receiver. 

“Volturi home. Jane speaking,” she answered in a polite tone. I listened to the other line and recognized the scripted police line reply. This must have been about not being able to contact our parents, but it didn’t really matter. Jane could easily think up a lie. 

“Hey, Jane! Pass the weed- mf!” Lucy’s words were muted as I slapped a hand over her mouth and glared. Dragging her into the living room, I did not lift my hand from her mouth until I was sure she wasn’t going to say any more. 

“Asshole,” she muttered as she sat on the couch with her arms crossed. I looked at her sternly before I replied. 

“Maybe you should keep your mouth shut about inappropriate things and I wouldn’t have to do that! I’m not your father, I shouldn’t have to tell you this!” I exclaimed exasperated as I tried to wait patiently for Jane to get off the phone with the police. Lucy merely shrugged as she turned to the television in the corner and turned it to whatever channel she had been watching before we had arrived. 

“ _I Love Lucy_? Really, Luciana?” I rolled my eyes at the old television program and the hybrid shot me another glare.

“I’m on the final season because I have nothing better to do. I’m caught up on all the other TV shows I watched to piss people off. Like _Teen Wolf_ ,” she grinned maliciously then at the irony of enjoying that show and I sat back bored. I had watched _I Love Lucy_ as it had come out, thanks to my sister’s secret obsession. She appreciated the _original_ silver screen, as Jane put it. 

“You’re not getting off the hook easily,” I reminded her and she was sitting at my side in an instant, talking quietly so Jane could not hear in the other room. 

“I will if you don’t want Jane to find out the entirety of the mission and for Aro to find out about your newfound feelings,” she whispered menacingly and I scoffed. 

“’Newfound feelings’? What are you talking about?” I gave her an aggravated look at the invasion of my personal space and she nodded. 

“You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about, whether you wish to admit it or not!” Lucy hissed and I felt my mask slip for a moment. I didn’t want to go through with the “entirety of the mission”, as Lucy put it. The second I saw Ren I knew she didn’t deserve to be hurt or used any more than she already had. 

“Face it, warlock. You have _feelings_ for the other girl,” she added sharply, if I hadn’t known any better I would have said she was envious. But that wouldn’t have made any sense. As far as I knew, she had been very forward in saying she always had a preference towards men. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I began slowly, “I received specific orders from Aro and I am merely following them and if you think there is _anything_ else behind this-“ 

“Behind what?” Jane asked as she entered the room and Lucy immediately leaned away with an arrogant smile. My twin turned to me with a questioning look and I shook my head. 

“It’s nothing important. Lucy thinks we have an ulterior motive to not letting her hunt,” I lied and my sister narrowed her eyes. She could see right through me, yet she was still unaware of this truth. She sighed when I didn’t say anything and hissed at the hybrid who was watching her smugly. 

“When you feel like telling me the truth, I’ll be in my room,” she said with a glance to her cell phone. I tilted my head in question, much like she had done moments earlier, and she shook her head and scowled. “It’s none of your _business,_ ” she hissed and Lucy snorted as she turned her attention back to the television. I huffed, knowing my sister was merely keeping this small secret because I was not telling her about the mission. I watched Jane leave the room with a frown, even if I knew we would eventually get over our small quarrel.

“By the way, warlock,” Lucy said with a mischievous grin when Jane was upstairs, “your girlfriend looks great shirtless.” 

I shot a glare to Lucy, knowing that she was talking about her mission to watch Renesmee at the human girl’s house. 

“Very funny.” 

* * *

 

Jane didn’t leave her room at all that night. Although I could hear the tapping of her fingers on the cell phone, there were no other sounds from her room. Lucy sighed dramatically and leaned back as she shut off the television, a clear sign she was bored. 

“What would Dad do?” The hybrid mused as she reclined on the sofa, staring quizzically at the ceiling. 

“Probably track down a girl with his gift and murder her after using her,” I snapped in response as I tried to figure out the gadget in my hands. Heidi had given one to each of us before we left, calling them _iPhones_. So far, I could only text or call. 

“Oh, sounds like your job on this mission!” Lucy snapped back, obviously offended. No matter what we told her about Demetri, she preferred to hold him above anyone else. I hissed at her comment and immediately took away her sight, it was much easier and faster as she was laying down next to me, to which Lucy whined. 

“Hey! Give me my sight back!” She cried, and I shook my head even if she couldn’t see it. 

“Must you constantly bring up the real reason we’re here?” I asked tiredly. Not that I _cared_ about the mission, but it was quite annoying that she kept bringing it up. _Sure,_ a voice sounded in my head, _that’s  the only reason._  

“I’ll stop, I swear! You’re just so easy to _tease!_ ” Lucy whined once more, and I slowly took back my gift. I wanted to defend myself, but I knew better. When Lucy wanted a fight, she knew _exactly_ what to say to get one. Her dark eyes focused on the ceiling once more as she regained her sight, and she twisted around to glare at me. I shrugged, used to that reaction to my gift. The hybrid looked like she was going to say something but stopped herself, much to my surprise. 

“Give me that,” she muttered, grabbing my phone as she turned her body so her olive-skinned legs were on my lap. I looked up indignantly at her assumption that I was a _foot rest,_ but she was too absorbed in my phone to notice or care. She tapped on the screen a few times then waited. After a few moments, I grew impatient and held my hand out for the phone, to which she hissed and pulled out of my reach.

“I’ll be right back,” she announced as she sped up the stairs, throwing my phone into my lap. She was back within seconds, holding a long white cord that split about halfway up and led to small, plastic end-pieces. The opposite side had a glint of a silver piece, and I noticed Lucy’s exasperated expression at my confused one. 

“They’re headphones, dude. You listen to music with them. Music that I downloaded for you just now,” she motioned to the icon on the phone screen, tapping it to open the application. She plugged the headphones into the jack, and gave me the plastic pieces, telling me to put them in my ears. I did so hesitantly, knowing that Lucy never meant to do anything selfless, and listened to the sounds coming through the small speakers. 

“Humans are so _strange_ with their inventions. The last time I checked in, they were developing nuclear warfare. Now they have small white things that play _music?_ ” I commented after a few minutes, taking out the ear buds. Lucy gave a chuckle. 

“What a downgrade, am I right?” She laughed as she took out her own phone, “but there. I know that the Cullens are musical and whatever so you can impress her with that.” Her words were sharp once again at the end, and my brow furrowed as I tried to think of a reason why she would be annoyed by the mission. I gave up quickly, though, since Lucy was becoming so immersed in her own phone applications that her earlier emotion was gone. 

Maybe I could impress Renesmee with this. After all, from our research she _wanted_ to be normal. I leaned back satisfied and grateful for Lucy’s help, but couldn’t help but think about the one phrase that seemed to summarize the mission: 

_Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer._

* * *

It took Jane and I three days to get the police off track with the murder case, leading to school not being in session for the entire second week. This left us to much boredom around the old house, as we knew that we could not risk having any vampires or wolves seeing us. Jane and Lucy bickered on as usual, and I found myself becoming more and more immersed in studying what a normal teenager was like. 

I had started with the Hollywood movies, but Lucy had walked in and laughed so hard at my reasoning that a normal human was like the actors that I had angrily shut off the television and stormed away. 

Next was the social media found on the Internet. I did not make any accounts, but I did find myself one night memorizing the entirety of a site called _Urban Dictionary._ Finally, I had complied a master list of what seemed to be a normal human teen.

Lucy had walked in on my making of a list and had yet again laughed so hard she had tears streaming down her face and could hardly breathe. I gave up then, hoping that the fact that I knew how to use an iPhone and all the terms found on the Urban Dictionary would be enough. 

“Alec, we’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up!” Jane called impatiently from the ground floor as she grabbed the keys to the car. I was by her side in a flash, an eyebrow raised. 

“Since when have you been so eager to attend a human school where we don’t learn anything?” I asked, suspicious of what my sister had planned that she was _ready_ to go to school and be on time. 

“Since- ow!” Lucy interjected and rubbed her arm where Jane had slapped her. I rolled my eyes, making the assumption that this was just another one of Lucy’s games that Jane was already fed up with. My sister shot the hybrid a warning look before pulling the strap to her bag up on her shoulder and walking out the door. 

“Like I said, we can’t be late!” She snapped and I huffed as I followed. Just before I shut the door I turned to Lucy, who was glaring out the window. 

“You better finish your mission soon. I don’t like being inside all day and having to use my gift over long distances,” she hissed without breaking contact with whatever she was focusing on outdoors. 

“You can’t rush this,” I reminded her, “she needs to think I’m— genuine.” 

Lucy snorted at my hesitation, “I don’t need to be Marcus to see that you no longer want to go through with the mission.” 

I sighed as I heard my sister honk the horn as she waited in our vehicle, engine purring. I looked back to Luciana, who was now watching me with what looked like resentment. I shook my head as I gave a humorless laugh, beginning to shut the door. 

“Who said I ever wanted to go through with it in the first place?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter and I do hope it wasn’t too disappointing! I’m unsure about the next chapter’s publication, so it could be next week or next month. Please remember to review! I want to hear your opinion on the story or any plot holes I may have created!
> 
> P.S. Would you guys like a cast list for the original characters in this fanfic? I have actors and actresses in mind when I write these stories but I’m always afraid the readers don’t actually have a clear vision of them!
> 
> Thanks again!


	6. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renesmee is feeling more alone than ever as she realizes she is just a token for her family. At school, she runs into a strange and quite rude girl, as well as befriending the strange boy lusting after Jane.

“ _It was an animal-like attack. The only possible way I could confirm this was a vampire was the fact that the body lacked even a drop of blood.”_

I shuddered as I listened to Grandpa Carlisle’s quiet discussion in his office. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett had searched the woods for what seemed like the millionth time to find the predator, but to no avail. I shut my eyes and steadied by breathing as I heard my mother walk past my room to Carlisle’s before peeking one eye open and then the other. 

_“_ _Carlisle, there’s nothing for miles. Edward can’t even find a mind that recognizes any vampires in the area.”_  

My mom sounded worried and I guessed it was because it was the first time they were separated because of danger since she was a newborn. Dad and Aunt Alice had left not long after I had arrived home early three days ago, telling me they were just running some “errands”. 

Of course, because I _totally_ wasn’t aware that a vampire meal had been discovered in the woods. 

_“_ _It is peculiar. Perhaps it was actually an animal. From my time in Italy I did learn that Children of the Moon can be quite bloodthirsty. But-“_

Carlisle paused and I found myself sitting up slightly in my bed as I waited for him to finish. I wasn’t the only one, either: 

_“_ _What, Carlisle? Could it actually be one of those werewolves?_ ” Aunt Rose’s voice was sharp, and I could tell she was unhappy and worried for her family’s safety. Mostly Emmett, as he loves to pick fights with large animals, of course. 

_“_ _Aw, hell yes! I’ve always wanted to brawl with one of those guys!”_  

_Right on queue, Uncle Emmett._ I thought while I tried hard not to laugh at my prediction becoming reality. Unfortunately, my reality check came seconds later. 

_“_ _If there is an actual werewolf in Forks, we’re all in danger,”_ Carlisle began, _“in fact; only one vampire is alive today to tell the tale of a fight with a werewolf.”_

Even from down the hall, I could feel the tension suffocating me as we all thought of the sadistic Volturi leader. I shuddered in my bed and pulled the covers closer around me as if they would protect me from the words.

_“So if…_ He _is the only one that knows how to defeat a werewolf, then if a Child of the Moon is here…?”_ My mother trailed off fearfully, her bell-like voice trembling as I knew she was thinking that we would have to face another confrontation. 

_“_ _Yes. They will come. They always come. But, as I was saying before, the fact that if it was a Child of the Moon then their blood thirst would only occur when they are in wolf form.”_

_"So? The body was found mangled like it was the result of an animal attack and this seems to be our best lead,”_ Jasper’s calm voice sounded through the stiff company. He sounded adamant, like Emmett, and ready to go out tonight to kill whatever beast had attacked the young girl.

_“As brutal as this attack was, whatever attacked it was not in wolf form,”_ Carlisle was tense now, and I realized he was going back to his earlier statement _, “they found fingerprints on the body and conducted an exam.”_

I listened closely, fascinated. Vampires did not leave behind fingerprints, one of the perks of not having any oils on your skin. That meant the murderer really was _not_ Alec. My mind wandered to the other new boy, Zachary…

_“_ _They concluded the killer to be of _Mediterranid race.”__

Oh.

* * *

 

The rest of the week went by without problem. My family assured me that the vampire behind the attack was long gone and there was nothing to worry about. _I know better than that,_ I had wanted to say, _I happen to know more about this situation than you think!_  

Luckily my father wasn’t around to hear my thoughts at the time. 

I woke up to my phone’s alarm playing one of my father’s solo pieces and I hit the screen blindly to shut it off. I lay with my eyes closed for a few moments, taking in the fact that it was Monday morning once again and I would have to attend school. I felt torn, then. One part of me was dreading having to face the vampires that had tried to kill me all those years ago, but another had my stomach doing flips as I thought of getting to work on that project with Al- 

“Al? As in Albert? I knew an Albert during my human years, I believe,” my father’s voice sounded from the doorway. I gasped out of shock and almost fell out of the bed as I gave my father a slightly annoyed glare.

“I’d rather have privacy in the morning, Dad,” I told him bitterly as I kicked back the sheets and stumbled out of bed. He chuckled and moved to start making my bed for me, which only deepened my frown. 

“In a house of vampires, I’m afraid privacy is not a common ideal,” he gave a crooked grin, one that I knew my mother loved, as he placed the pillows on top of the covers. I looked at the bed, slightly annoyed, but attempted not to show it. 

Of course, my father is a mind reader and that didn’t get past him. 

“Renesmee? Is there something wrong? Is it a boy at school? Or perhaps a girl? We will love you either way…” 

“Ugh, Dad. I’m not gay! Nothing is wrong! I just thought you didn’t have to make my bed for me as I do it everyday myself!” I threw my hands up in frustration as I walked over to the wardrobe where I saw a pretty dress sitting out for me. 

“Are you sure?” Dad gestured to the black tea dress, “Rosalie had insisted on you wearing that dress today and you know she doesn’t usually make you wear certain clothes…” 

My father trailed off again and I sighed. The dress was very simple yet pretty, and I would have to thank Aunt Rose for it when I saw her. She knew who it was for- 

“Who?” 

“ _But I can’t tell my Dad, obviously,_ ” I finished my thought aloud as I gave him another exasperated look, “please, just don’t question it. I think the dress is beautiful and I want to feel like a Princess today. Aunt Rose just made the dream come true.” 

I put on a hopeful expression as I saw him slowly nod his head, confused as I evaded his thoughts once more on the topic of why I was wearing the dress. After a second, my father gave a sigh of defeat and kissed my head before leaving to give me some privacy to change. I slipped into the dress, and stopped to admire myself in the mirror. I felt like the protagonists in my mother’s favorite books, powerful with a strong sense of femininity. Maybe I could put on some make up to match the black dress… My thoughts were cut off when my other aunt burst through the door. 

“I saw it! You’re going to let me do your make up!” Alice squealed as she pulled me to my bathroom. I closed my eyes and sighed. Could my aunt _not_ be psychic for once? 

Alice pulled out the small bag where I kept the few products I occasionally used and began to dig through its contents. Chattering excitedly about how she was so excited to see me dressing up, she had me sit down on a stool she had carried in as she applied some of the make up.

“Aunt Alice, you do realize this is just a normal day at school and not prom, correct?” I asked as she searched the bag for the “perfect shade” of lipstick. My aunt giggled and shook her head as she pulled out a red color. 

“You don’t need to play dumb with me, Ren! I already called Jacob; he’s giving you a ride home after school today!” Alice looked into my eyes then, searching for the excitement that I _must_ have after hearing the news. 

“Alice…” 

“Oh, shush! You can thank me later!” I sighed and tried to hide the distress I felt at the thought of having to spend a car ride with Jacob. Alice probably asked to him to not take me home immediately! She finished applying the make up “professionally” before letting me go downstairs. I moved to the kitchen, hoping to grab some fruit or something to eat before I had to drive to school. As I made my way down the grand staircase, I heard my Uncle Emmett whistle. 

“ _Damn_ , Nessie! Jacob has it coming good for him!” He snickered and I forced a smile. _Really? Jacob, again?_ I thought to myself and I saw my father’s expression turn to one of frustration once more as he tried to figure out who the dress was for. 

“That was not correct English, Uncle Em,” I laughed as I excused myself into the kitchen to avoid my family’s stares (most were shock, but I could see my mother’s disapproval and father’s frustration). I picked up an apple and bit into it, savoring the sweet taste. 

“You look very pretty, Renesmee,” I heard my Aunt say as she entered the kitchen and gave me a quick hug. I hugged back, wondering why my dressing up was such a huge occasion to my family. 

“Thanks, Aunt Rose. The dress is wonderful,” I murmured back as I looked down at the dress bashfully. “Now be sure to bring this boy home soon! I want to show that mutt that imprinting is not always about romantic love!” Rose whispered triumphantly and I attempted to hide my shock. Did Aunt Rosalie only respect my “opinion” because she never liked Jacob? I felt a twinge of something horrible in my gut and I quickly found myself saying goodbye to my family and driving extremely fast to school. 

“They used me,” I repeated aloud once I was in the parking lot, “everyone in my family has used me.” 

“Did they? What a _disappointment._ I knew Carlisle’s family was not as perfect as they seemed!”

I whipped my head around to look out the open window to see a girl of about fourteen standing outside the vehicle. She was _gorgeous._ Olive-skinned, with perfect legs and pretty brown hair to match her eyes. 

“Are you another new student? The middle school is down the road,” I responded as politely as I could to the rude comment about my family. No matter what they did, they were still my family. Besides, I didn’t know this girl who was obviously eavesdropping. The girl scowled, livid with my comment. 

“No, my boyfriend goes here. _He’s_ new. I was just walking back after our breakfast together,” her features held a smug expression, and immediately my thoughts went to Alec. I began to look for this girl’s heartbeat, and I was shocked when I found none. The brown eyes could be contacts… 

“Oh. That’s nice,” I replied as I stepped out of the car and held my hand out for her to shake. If she was a vampire, she’d be cold. If she was human, she’d be slightly warmer but nothing compared to my feverish temperature. The girl watched me outstretch my hand suspiciously, before taking it with hesitation. 

“I’m Renesmee. Which you must have known if you knew Carlisle was a part of my family,” I smiled as I shook her hand and felt something even more surprising. Her skin was the same temperature as mine, which I had never experienced. Did that mean she was a hybrid too? “What is your name?” 

The girl looked like she was going to respond before we both heard the purr of an expensive engine coming into the parking lot. I turned my head and recognized the sleek black Volturi car and I caught my breath as I found myself standing up straighter. I looked back at the somewhat snobby girl, expecting her to be sarcastic once more, but she was gone without a trace. I couldn’t even catch a scent, which was making me believe I had gone insane. I bit my lip as I focused my attention on the twins again, attempting to ignore my strange hallucination. Jane had been driving, and she looked angry as usual. When she looked across the lot, though, I could have sworn I saw her face lighten a bit. _Was that Zachary?_ I thought, astounded as I followed her line of vision to see the blonde-haired boy grinning from across the lot. 

“It’s impolite to stare, Ren,” Alec’s voice sounded from where he was leaning against his car. He knew I could hear him, and I narrowed my eyes before speaking in the same volume as he did. 

“I was not staring. You, on the other hand…” I replied sharply and he chuckled. Looking over at the students entering the school building, Alec put- much to my surprise- ear buds in as he began to make his way to the entrance of the school. 

Did the Volturi listen to pop music?

* * *

 

I had gotten plenty of compliments on my attire that day. This included Emma’s gushing of how wonderful I looked in dresses, but was also tagged with the question of why I would choose to dress up today of all days. 

“I was feeling good this morning. I decided to put a bit of effort into my appearance,” I had lied to the best of my ability. Sure, Emma could be trusted but she had warned me to stay away from Alec. She was probably right, but another part of me was pointing out how this had been the most interesting thing to have happened since Uncle Jasper’s reveal that he had a secret. Not that he told anyone but Alice and Dad, of course. But, Uncle Jasper had insisted that it was in the past and _whoever_ it was would not be bothering us for awhile. 

“Earth to Renesmee! What are you getting for lunch?” Emma asked as she waved a head in front of my face. I blinked before shaking my head. The butterflies in my stomach made me feel queasy at the thought of eating. 

“I’m not hungry. I’ll meet you at the table,” I muttered before rushing into the cafeteria. I sat at the currently empty lunch table my group had gotten used to sitting at, and took out my half of the Italian Renaissance project to pretend to work. I peeked at the table across the room, the one where I knew Alec and Jane would frequent, not quite sure what I was hoping to see. This could _not_ be a crush. But Alice’s vision- 

“They’re at the library, currently. Alec is trying to figure out modern music genres,” I recognized Zachary as he sat down next to me and my cheeks turned pink. The blonde grinned at my obvious embarrassment. 

“I take it you have gotten to know them?” I inquired, trying to hide my disappointment that I wasn’t the first to actually _know_ the twins. I was like them, after all. 

“Have I gotten to know Alec? No. He’s extremely rude, in my opinion. Jane, on the other hand,” he grinned and I stared at him in shock. How on _earth_ could someone actually think Jane was any nicer than Alec? She was the one that had a temper! 

“She totally like-likes me,” he added as his goofy grin ceased to falter. I laughed in disbelief as I glanced back to the empty lunch table. 

“Sure she does.” 

The rest of the table soon joined us and easily included Zach while I peered more than occasionally at the table across the cafeteria. When there were about fifteen minutes left of the period—I was becoming discouraged—the twins gracefully took their usual seats in the cafeteria. Zachary put on another goofy grin and waved as obviously as possible at the two. Alec looked annoyed and unhappy; I’m not surprised, while Jane had her face hidden in her hands. I had to give Zach credit; I’d never seen the twins actually show any emotion besides pure sadism… If you didn’t count the last few strange weeks.

“Get up, babe. We need to give the twins a few friends,” Zach exclaimed as he picked me up from my seat by the elbow. He was very strong if he was able to pick up a hybrid, I noticed. _He is definitely not human,_ I concluded before stepping away from him. 

“What? No way! I can’t go over there!” I protested in a hiss before going to take me seat again. 

“She’s right. She _can’t_ come over here!” I heard from the other side of them room and I snapped my head to see Jane glaring at me. I heard Zach sigh before he started to make his way across the room. 

“You aren’t welcome either!” Jane added and I rolled my eyes as I took a drink from the water bottle Emma had given to me. 

“You weren’t saying that last weekend, Princess,” Zach stated smugly as he sat down across from her on the lunch table and I choked on my water. I looked over at the bench to see Jane glaring in a way I found all too familiar. That wasn’t what made me look shocked at the group, though, it was the fact that Zachary hardly flinched. That and the fact that Alec actually got up from the table and stalked off. 

“Ness? Are you okay? Were you just choking?” Jackson presses me from across the table as I look down, embarrassed. None of the kids at my table had just heard what went down with the twins. Jackson had his eyes wide with what I thought must be worry, and I waved a hand dismissively. 

“Just some water down the wrong pipe, is all. I’m fine!” I stated in as normal a voice as I could. That was when Emma, who had sat next to me leaned over to whisper in my ear. 

“Did you just hear what Zachary said to Jane?” Emma asked quietly and I shook my head vigorously. 

“Of course not! They’re on the other side of the cafeteria! How could I hear them?” I said with a slightly nervous laugh. Boy was I bad at lying. Emma gave me a disbelieving look and I could tell she was tempted to press the situation, again, but dropped it. 

“Whatever you say…” She mumbled as she turned her attention back to her food. I sat in silence for the last quarter of the period, drinking the water Emma had bought me. I thanked her again as the bell rang, to which she mumbled a “no problem” before we walked down the same hall to our different classes. We said our goodbyes as I entered my history class and sat down at my usual desk. Alec appeared to be in control again as he sat down in the desk next to me, smiling as if there was an inside joke to his choice of seating.

“ _Ciao, cara._ I have seen the teacher’s plans so, your house or mine?” Alec asked with amusement as my heart yet again thumped unevenly at the sound of his accent. Once my head was cleared and I understood what he said, I looked up confused. 

“But we each did our half of the project. It’s done,” my eyes narrowed, “right?” 

“Right, but Mrs. Hammond wishes to see some work done _outside_ of school so she can see we’re actually trying,” he shrugged innocently, as if it were no big deal that he would be revealing himself if he went to my home. My mouth dropped slightly when I realized that he _wasn’t_ planning on revealing himself that it would have to be at wherever he’s staying. _Would I get the chance to be alone with him?_ I thought and found my cheeks turning pink. Alec chuckled, and I knew he had seen my blush but before I could reprimand him the teacher at the front of the room began to teach. 

“… Now I want to see _effort_ on these projects, so with this slip,” she held up the papers she had begun handing out, “you will fill out the time you and your partner worked _outside_ of school with a guardian’s signature.” 

I snuck an annoyed look to Alec, unhappy that he had been right (although a bit excited if it meant spending time with him; I refused to admit that, though). The vampire grinned in response, his arms crossed as he looked smugly ahead. So, in my attempt of retaliation, I raised my hand. 

“Mrs. Hammond, Alec and I have already finished our project. There is no need to do extra research or anything else, really.” I stated as I tried to hide my triumph when I saw Alec’s opposing glare out of the corner of my eye. Mrs. Hammond, oddly enough, wore an expression quite similar. 

“Then you can revise your project together. _Everyone_ will be doing this part of the project, Miss Cullen.” Mrs. Hammond said sternly and I sighed. There was no point in arguing with the teacher. Alec’s eyes held triumph now, and it took every nerve in my body to not stick my tongue out at him. The teacher ended her lecture, sending us all on our way to continuing our research. Before I could open my mouth to say anything, Alec interrupted. 

“My place, then?”

* * *

 

After some arguing, I finally agreed to meet Alec after French class, much to Jane’s annoyance when I saw her hear the news after history. Part of me was angry for not fighting Alec on the topic for longer, while another part was so _curious_ that I couldn’t help but want to agree. 

My parents would kill me if they found out.

“Ready to go?” Alec asked from his leaning position against my locker at the end of the day. I glowered as I pushed him out of the way to grab my coat. Alec merely grinned again. _What did he find so amusing all the time?_ I thought unhappily, not wanting to be the butt of a joke. 

“I need to tell my parents I’m not going to be home right away first,” I muttered as I dug my cell phone out of my bag and dialed my home number. Alec watched on, tilting his head slightly as if he were trying to figure something out. Aunt Alice picked up after the first ring (I wasn’t surprised): 

“Not home until 5, got it! But hurry home, Jacob is here and he wants to talk,” Alice announced through the phone in a chipper timbre. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to keep from complaining about seeing Jacob, but she was right. I couldn’t avoid this. 

“Thanks, Alice. I’ll talk to you later,” I responded in a tense tone before hanging up. Alec still had the confused expression upon his face. I looked at him expectantly, to which he replied nonchalantly. 

“Alice’s gift is quite remarkable, isn’t it?” Alec asked and I shook my head before grabbing my bag and walking towards the parking lot. 

“Is Aro speaking to you through a Bluetooth or something?” I asked. Alec’s brow furrowed and I rolled my eyes for the millionth time in his presence, “you know, a wireless phone? You put it in your ear?” 

Alec’s expression turned to one of disbelief as he walked to his car in the lot, leaving me at mine. 

“Follow my car.” Alec ordered, and I made at face. I did not like being bossed around. I did as he said anyway, since I could not protest when he was already in his car. We drove for a few minutes, before he pulled into a gravel driveway of an old house. I stepped out when I saw Alec open his door, when he suddenly disappeared using his vampire speed. Annoyed, I stepped out of the car to chase after him when I heard the familiar roar of a Volkswagen Rabbit pulling in behind me. 

“Jacob!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! #Sorrynotsorry. This chapter was a little uneventful, but I was really trying to flesh out the characters we don’t really know (like Lucy and Zachary). Now, I do have a new(-ish) fancast for some of the characters!
> 
> Freya Tingley as Renesmee Carlie Cullen  
> Douglas Booth as Alec Volturi (my personal fav!)  
> Dakota Fanning as Jane Volturi  
> Vanessa Marano as Luciana Greer Volturi  
> Alex Pettyfer as Zachary Smith  
> Cayden Boyd as Jackson Williams  
> Alice Englert as Emma Clarke
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review! I really need some feedback to be able to write the next chapter (which will have a lot of drama)!


	7. Housewarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renesmee speaks with Jacob about their future before spending the afternoon in the house Jane and Alec are staying in.

"Oh thank God I caught you leaving school, Nessie," Jacob said with a sigh of relief as he made his way towards me. I took a step back and looked at the house nervously. Jacob would _surely_ be able to sniff them out, the Volturi would be revealed, and then _I_ would be asked what I was doing following a guard member from school. The reasons I was keeping this secret were so selfish, Carlisle would be disappointed.

"I've been meaning to track you down to talk to you about… everything," Jacob continued. My eyes widened in shock as I realized that Jake didn't pick up the vampire scent. _Then again,_ I realized, _neither can I._

"What is there to talk about beside the fact that you kissed me against my will?" I snapped, "Jake, you have horrible timing! You had no right to do that!"

"Yeah, Nessie, I know. I know that it was uncalled for and that it was your first kiss-" I flinched and felt my cheeks flush. Alec had _definitely_ heard that. Mortified, I glared on and waited for him to finish. Jacob laughed nervously before shrugging.

"It's a wolf thing?"

I had never been a violent person so I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was just normal teenage hormones and the stress of the "social ladder" in high school. Maybe the Volturi were rubbing off on me. My reasoning was that I was done with my fate being sealed so quickly. That won't be a good cause when I tell my mom I slapped her best friend across the face.

"It's a horrible friend thing. Leave me alone, Jacob." I stated, hoping the pain of what he had done to me was clear on my face. He _should_ feel bad for what he did. He ruined my perfect, little immortal life. He was the reason I was keeping the Volturi secret.

_Keep telling yourself that, Ren,_ The little voice inside my head reminded me.

"Wait, Nessie! Let me drive you home. I don't know why you're at an abandoned house anyway," Jacob pleaded and I huffed.

"I have a project I need to be working on, alright? We just happened to choose a cozy spot in the middle of nowhere," my light joke I added at the end of my statement was weak, and Jacob had a look of pain upon his face.

"Who's the friend?"

"That would be me. Pleasure to meet you, babe. I'm Zachary," the blonde-haired boy who appeared at my side said with a smile. _Where the hell did he come from?_ I wondered before I saw an open window on the second story of the ancient house. He must have jumped out. I whipped my head around to see Jake's reaction, amused by Zach's nickname for him.

" _Babe_? Ness, who is this guy?" Jacob asked critically as he scrutinized Zach's relaxed appearance. I had to admit, the attitude of him and the current setting must have not been pleasant for Jake's mind.

"My partner for my project, obviously," I replied coolly as I tried not to smile. This was all too gratifying to see. I felt pity for the hurt look on his face- he was still my best friend, after all- but some tiny part of me was happy to see that he was beginning to feel as heartbroken as I was.

"Nessie, come on," Jacob pleaded and I sighed. Shaking my head, I took hesitant steps towards the shape shifter before giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. It was awkward, but it was the only thing I could bring myself to do.

"I'll be fine. You have to trust me," I insisted before pointing to his car, "I'll see you at home if you still want to talk to me. Just tell Dad I'm busy and that he better not come out here."

Jake looked like he wanted to protest, but my compromise to talk later seemed to convince him. He nodded in agreement before kissing the top of my head, which I could not really appreciate in the current situation. I stepped away uncomfortably as I watched him get into his car and back out of the driveway. When he was out of sight, I turned to Zachary.

"Thanks for that, I think. What are you doing here?" I asked and Zachary shrugged with a grin.

"I have a project to work on, too. Shall we go inside?" He offered as he started to walk to the front porch. I followed, more out of wonder where Alec went than actually wanting to go into the house. Its decaying appearance was not very welcome. Zachary led me inside like he already knew the house well, and from what I could tell he actually might. We entered the foyer and there was no one to be seen.

"So you're working on a project with Jane?" I asked in an effort to make some conversation. Zach nodded with a grin and I continued, "what class is it for?"

"Chemistry. Or was it anatomy?" Zach was silent for a moment before he called out, "it still doesn't hurt me, Princess!"

I was about to ask what he meant when suddenly Jane was standing in the doorway. Glaring as usual- at least this time it wasn't at me- she hissed at Zachary.

"The day it does I am going to make it hurt for all your foolish innuendos." Jane snapped before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the staircase I could spot through the doorway. I called out to ask where _my_ project partner was, but that was in vain. At first, I sat back and waited to see if Alec would show himself again so we could "finish" our already completed project. After a minute of no response, I decided to wander the rickety home.

"Well, if it isn't everyone's little sweetheart! We meet again," the girl who so suddenly stepped in my way extended her hand for me to shake. I took it hesitantly, was I hallucinating this girl?

"So we do. I never caught your name earlier-"

"I have to run! Another time!" The girl chirped and was gone. I threw my hands in the air, exasperated. Was I never going to get any answers with these people, was I?

"Are we going to work on this finished project or what, Alec?!" I called into the house. Still, no reply. I was growing very worried and confused as I continued to step through the old home. Was I tricked into coming here? Was I being lured here to be killed?

The thoughts of how dangerous the Volturi were began to creep into my mind once more and this time I _listened._ Turning on my heels I rushed to the porch. Just before I could turn the knob on the front door, everything fell quiet. It had been quiet before, but I could still hear the birds chirping outside and the small creaks of floorboards upstairs. Now, I couldn't hear anything.

I opened my mouth to shout, to call for help. There was no sound. I tried again, and this time I felt Alec's arms around me as he spun me around.

"Going so soon?" Alec asked with a smirk. I scowled.

"Did you just use your gift on me?" I asked, and Alec's grin widened in response. I pushed him away slightly and huffed. Alec looked like he was about to continue when I heard Zachary's voice drift down from upstairs:

"He was cleaning his room just for you, sweetheart! He even brushed off the bed!"

I blushed and Alec scowled at the staircase leading to the second floor. His mask had broken in that one moment, and I was surprised. Most of the Volturi could keep their cool in any situation from what I've heard. I liked seeing his emotions.

"You didn't want me to leave?" I asked softly, I made sure to leave out the bed part. Alec shrugged, and then I had wished I _had_ added the bed part. At least that had gotten a reaction from him instead of his cold, apathetic features.

"We have a project, don't we?" Alec said as he offered his hand. I took it hesitantly, and followed Alec up the stairs. When we reached what I assumed was his room, I was surprised to see a bed. I bit my lip as I realized that we were alone in his room and maybe I _did_ want to be in his bed…

Just as the fantasy came into my head, Alec sucked in a breath and snapped his crimson eyes to mine. It took me a second before I realized what I had done, and ripped my hand away from his. My face had to be as red as a tomato now!

"Was that your gift?" Alec questioned to break the awkward silence and I stared at the floor. _I had let him see what I thought of doing on the bed with him! I'm so stupid!_ I reprimanded myself mentally.

"It's hard to control sometimes." _Only when my feelings were out of control._ My brow furrowed. What was I, a hormonal teenager? I'm mentally an adult, for crying out loud!

I was too caught up in my self-hating thoughts to realize Alec was grasping my hand again until he spoke.

"Do it again," he murmured, his cool hands covering my warm one. My heart sped at the close contact, and even more when I saw the fascination in his eyes. I stuttered for a moment, my mind fogging up.

"Do… what, exactly?" I gasped as if I had been running on the school's track. Alec's lips twitched into a small smile.

"Your gift, _cara,_ show me again."

I paused, unsure what he was asking for. When any other vampire asked to see my gift, I always replayed my birth as proof of what I was. But with Alec, I didn't want to show him something as normal as that. I wanted to impress him. So, instead, I closed my eyes and imagined what I had always thought the Volturi lair to be. It was dark and gloomy, with lots of coffins and spider webs inside their large, Dracula-like castle.

"There aren't any coffins, _cara_ ," Alec replied in an amused tone to my image. My eyes fluttered open to meet his, a nervous smile spread across my face.

"I thought not. Maybe you should add some. You know, for dramatic effect," I joked as I removed my hand from the vampire's. Alec's mouth twitched slightly again in amusement before his mood darkened again. What disturbed me more was that I wasn't scared of him. His current emotions felt… passionate. I reached up slowly and let my fingertips rest on his cold cheek, replaying what Alec looked like through my eyes for him. His red eyes shut in concentration and, after a moment, snapped open again as his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him. I gasped softly as I found myself having trouble removing my line of sight from his lips.

"Alec?" I whispered, mentally cursing myself for how childish I sounded. Alec's eyes darted to my lips then, and they didn't move even as he responded.

"Yes?" The vampire breathed as his mouth came closer to mine. I took another deep breath.

"Why did you really have me come over here?"

Alec chuckled softly, his lips brushing against mine, "I think you're beginning to figure out why, _cara._ "

I felt my knees get weak and my breathing almost stopped altogether. He had some _moves._ I struggled to catch my breath, but Alec was so close I ended up feeling weaker taking in his scent. Suddenly, I felt myself floating through the air and landing on the bed with Alec on top of me. The vampire grinned as he brought his lips against my ear, speaking in a hushed voice.

"My, my, Renesmee. When you said you didn't have your gift under control I thought it was a rare occurrence," he murmured and I felt myself blushing again, "I have _moves,_ do I?"

Before I could respond, the atmosphere was broken by the sound of the door flying open. Alec's twin stood there, livid as usual. The only thing different was the recognizable mark on her neck which Zachary must have just given her.

" _Where. Is. She?_ " Jane growled as Alec stood up to meet his sister. I sat up in the bed as well, quickly combing my hair with my fingers.

"Where's who?" Alec asked, his head tilting slightly. _Did he have to look so beautiful doing even the slightest of things?_ I thought pitifully.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about! She's gone! I took my eyes off her for _one second_ and she leaves! I can't believe I agreed to this goddamn mission!" Jane shouted, pointing at me when she mentioned her "mission". I leaned away from the twins slightly. I had learned the hard way that when Jane is in a bad mood you should avoid her at all costs.

"It wasn't one second if Zachary had the chance to bite your neck, Jane," Alec replied in a rather bitter tone. I could tell he didn't approve of Zach, "unless you let Lucy indulge in her voyeurism I don't see where this is my problem."

The name he used caught my attention. Lucy? I hadn't heard of a guard with that name. Maybe a lower guard? Was it the same Luciana Zachary had asked about a week before? They talked about her like she was a dog off its leash. I stood up, walking over to the pair now silently arguing.

"Who's Lucy?" I asked. Jane glared at me and I immediately regretted it. Even Alec looked tense. I noticed Zach wandering in, his shoulder leaning against the doorframe.

"Lucy is their very annoying cat," Zach replied casually, his eyes drifting to Jane, "she _loves_ Alec. She's very possessive of him."

Jane snorted and looked over at Zachary, her eyes held a spark of entertainment. Alec merely glared silently at our classmate, and I knew that it was an obvious lie. I was tempted to push the subject and figure out who or what Lucy was but a part of me wanted to be kept in the dark. If it was a person in love with Alec and they were mates…

I blushed in realization of what I just thought. Did I want Alec for myself? Was I falling in love with him? I brought my attention back to the matter at hand to see Zachary smirking in my direction. I raised an eyebrow in question to which he whispered in response, "jealous of a cat, _cara_?"

I growled at Zach, knowing full well that Alec had just heard what he had said. Alec had stopped to hiss at him as well. Zach put his hands up in surrender as he laughed.

"Jane, entertain Renesmee for a moment?" Alec told his twin tensely as he made a move to walk toward Zachary. Jane stopped him and glared.

"He's teasing, no need to stand up for the hybrid." Jane snapped and I scowled. Alec stepped around Jane, to which she stepped again and blocked his path, "don't let this be another Whitlock incident!"

I knew Whitlock was Jasper's name when he was human. Did Jane and Alec do something to Alice and Jasper during the confrontation so many years ago? I couldn't think of anything bad that had happened to them, their words were leaving me confused. There seemed to be too many people I didn't know about.

Nevertheless, Alec stopped his angry approach and backed away.

"Maybe it's time you leave, Renesmee," Alec told me in a low voice. His eyes couldn't meet mine and his fists were clenched.

"It's a bit of a drive from here to my house, so yeah. I should get going," I mumbled as I pushed my way through the small group. I made my way to the door and out on to the front porch, where I noticed Zach had followed suit.

"Mind giving me a ride? Jane let me take a spin in her car today so mine's at the school," he said.

"Sure, helps with the alibi we have for Jacob," I joked weakly and he grinned as he slung an arm over my shoulder. I heard shuffling from the house behind us, with a few hisses that made me curious. Zachary saw my frustration and sighed.

"It's a curse really," he whispered gravely, "any woman I touch falls madly in love with me and becomes extremely possessive."

With the super hearing, both of us could hear the angry mutterings of the vampire girl inside, most of which were directed at Zach.

" _Dio dannato carogna!_ " Jane hissed from inside. Zachary merely laughed, much to my surprise.

"Do you know what she's saying to you?" I gasped; shocked that such a formal vampire could use such foul language. Zachary, with his huge smile on his face, shrugged.

"I told you, she totally like-likes me so anything she says to insult me she doesn't mean!" He snickered and I shook my head in disbelief.

"You better hope so."

* * *

 I dropped Zach off at the school with a wave goodbye before starting towards home. I connected my iPod to the radio and listened to the relaxing lullabies that had been inspired by me. At first, I felt nothing but then the thoughts of what had _almost happened_ with Alec came back to me and I felt my chest tighten with excitement. I had never felt like this with anyone before. In fact, the feeling was so strong I was tempted to turn the car around and go straight back to that vampire and finish what we started. Of course, that's when I looked at the time.

"Holy crow!" I yelled as I accelerated the car down the lane. It was already 5:20! I was never late coming home, and my parents were surely going to be worried. I swerved down our long drive and parked the car outside, not bothering to put it in the garage. I jumped up the steps of the front porch, clearing my mind of everything as I burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to drop a friend off near his car-" I stopped mid-sentence as I noticed the lack of anybody in the house. Well, anybody _but_ Jacob. I caught a trail of his scent from the front door leading up the stairs. Suspicious, I picked up the note I spotted sitting on the front table.

_Family hunt night! You're welcome._

_x Alice_

I stared at the note in disbelief before I followed the scent cautiously up to my bedroom. I sniffed as I neared, was that… smoke? I smelled? Roses? My confusion and worry only got worse as I opened the door to see Jacob standing in the middle of my room, surrounded by rose petals. All the lights were off, except for the candles that had covered almost every square inch of every surface.

"Welcome home," his husky voice boomed as he brought me in for a hug. I stared around us, shocked.

"What's all this for?" I asked as I pulled away to look up at my best friend.

"I know you love grand, romantic gestures so I decided to give you one," Jacob said with a grin. I swallowed hard. This wasn't what I wanted for him, I didn't want him chasing after me his entire life. I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes.

"Jake, I can't do this. I'm sorry, I can't love you like this. You're my best friend," I insisted, my heartache worsening as I saw his beautiful smile fades.

"Who is it?" He suddenly asked, and I looked up in confusion.

"Who's who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Nessie. Who's the guy you've been hanging around, the one who's taking my right to our love from me?" Jacob growled and I took another step back to create distance between us.

" _Your right to our love?_ What kind of language is that? Am I your property?" I asked, my hands making fists at my sides.

"What? Ness, no! You aren't property but- but we're _meant_ for each other! I imprinted on you and now we are going to go through with how the legends work! We fall for each other!"

I shook my head vigorously once more, "Jake, that's not right. I'm sorry, but I don't love you like that. I want a best friend out of you, not a lover."

"That's not right! Nessie, we're together! We need to be!" Jacob insisted. I protested, shaking my head and telling him once more that I didn't see him as more than a friend. It went back and forth for a few minutes, until Jacob was closing the gap between us and kissing me. I struggled, pushing against his chest with all my strength. It only encouraged him more as he pulled me closer.

Then, suddenly, he was frozen. I heard tsking coming from the doorway, and I spun around to see Alec watching Jacob with a beguiled expression.

"He has the worst of luck with you Cullen girls," Alec smirked as he sped to my side, pushing Jacob back. I saw the wolf fall to the floor, lifeless. I looked back at Alec, I had never felt so confused in my life. I felt so scared of the vampire right then, knowing he had broken into my house and rendered my friend's defense useless. But then I felt so relieved he had come in when he did, I wanted to be kissing _him_ instead of Jacob and he was like a knight in shining armor to me.

"He did this for me," I murmured in response. His eyes darted to Jacob's large physique on the floor, then back to me.

"You didn't want him to kiss you," he noted. I gave myself the strength to nod my head up and down. His eyes darted to my lips, and mine to his. I saw them draw closer and closer to mine. Our bodies had no space between them, and our lips brushed against one another's when I heard the booming of the front door being shut downstairs…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. Please be sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought. Again, sorry for such bad updating methods ;_;.


	8. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renesmee's secret has been revealed and now she is facing heartbreaking consequences.

" _He did this for me," I murmured in response. His eyes darted to Jacob's large physique on the floor, then back to me._

" _You didn't want him to kiss you," he noted. I gave myself the strength to nod my head up and down. His eyes darted to my lips, and mine to his. I saw them draw closer and closer to mine. Our bodies had no space between them, and our lips brushed against one another's when I heard the booming of the front door being shut downstairs…_

Alec's lips were ice against mine, and I gasped at the contact. My fingers wove their way into his hair to pull him closer, the kiss becoming more passionate. There were shivers all over my body at our embrace. I stood on my toes slightly, trying to deepen the kiss myself. Alec grinned, his arms pulling me closer by the waist. I felt myself becoming dizzy as our lips touched without a break, but I couldn't care less. I _wanted_ him. I wanted him more than anything. The sudden and overwhelming feeling heated up inside me, and I felt the kiss become rougher. I bit Alec's lip, to which he retaliated with a low growl. His tongue traced over my lower lip, almost as if he were begging for entrance. I knew the kiss would have gone longer if it weren't for the sudden, catlike object that flew at Alec.

My mother's arms were around me in moments. I could hear her shushing me and petting my hair, as if I need consoling for being kissed like that. My mind was fuzzy, and I found it hard to think straight after the experience.

"How _dare_ you touch my daughter!" My father hissed from where he had Alec pinned to the wall. Alec laughed, coldly. I wasn't going to lie when I thought this but: the sound turned me on.

My father's head snapped in my direction and I realized what I had done much too late. He _definitely_ heard that. Of course, he had realized too late that it was wrong to take his eyes off Alec. It was hard for me to see, thanks to my half human eyesight, but I saw my father fly into the opposite wall of my bedroom. Jacob was awake now, snarling at the vampire I had just been so close to. Alec crouched into a defensive position, his hisses just as menacing.

"Stop!" I cried, breaking free of my mother's grip and running to stand in front of Alec. I swallowed hard at the sight of my family's shocked faces- of Jacob's brokenhearted one. My mother stepped forward, I could see she was flexing her shield out to me and the rest of my family.

"Renesmee, what are you doing?" My mother asked, her voice incredulous. I took a deep breath as I let my thoughts of the last week travel to my father. He tensed.

"I kissed him. Not the other way around," I explained. Mom looked confused. "I wanted him to kiss me when he showed up, so I pulled him to me and did so."

It was the easiest way to explain it without going through the entire story. My mother's face held horror at my words, and I took a step back. This only led to my bumping into Alec, who caught me before I stumbled. I heard a collection of hisses from the rest of the group at his contact with me, to which I frowned.

"He wasn't going to hurt me," I defended and I heard my dad and Jacob scoff. I turned to them, annoyed at the reaction, "in fact, he saved my ass."

Alec smirked at that and I glared when he glanced down at my rear.

"You're not helping," I hissed before turning my attention back to my dad, "in fact, before Alec had walked in I was being assaulted."

I heard Esme and Rosalie gasp. I knew that was a sore subject for them, and I wished they hadn't had to hear this. I glared at Jacob so he knew what was coming next.

"I was coming home- a bit late, mind you- after working on a project with a friend when suddenly there was a visitor in my room!" I paused for drama before continuing, "this person told me they loved me, and they wanted to be with me. I told them I just wanted to be friends. Alas, he wouldn't take no for an answer and kissed me- _yet again_ \- against my will. If Alec hadn't shown up, I was scared things would have gone much farther."

The entire room was staring at Jacob, who looked stricken. The room was dead silent until my furious mother spoke up.

"Are you blaming _Jacob_ for this, Nessie?" Mom asked, her golden eyes glinting, "he loves you more than anything in the world, and you're making him out to be the bad guy!"

"Bella, you can't be serious!" My father shouted. This caught me by surprise. My parents never fought.

"What do you mean, Edward? Do you want our daughter to go around stomping on hearts?"

"You heard what she said, I saw her replay the story in her head as she told it! She told him no, multiple times! He refused to back off! She's not breaking hearts if she's standing her ground!" Dad argued, and I saw Rosalie step forward.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Edward. The mutt should have kept his paws off her the first time," Rosalie interjected and I gave her a look of appreciation. Mom looked angry, and it scared me a little. I hadn't seen her upset since the confrontation.

"So this excuses the fact that she chose to let a powerful Volturi vampire into her room?" She screeched, and I felt myself cowering into Alec. I had almost forgotten he was there, he was staying so quiet.

"Alec is a different issue at the moment," Carlisle interrupted as he turned to look at Alec and me, "perhaps we should take this downstairs and discuss things in a civil manner. Would you mind, Alec?"

"Not at all. If we're keeping _Nessie's_ safety in mind, I wish to tell my side of the story," Alec replied with a smile in my mother's direction. I knew he was trying to annoy her and, right now, I'm a little happy he was. My father had nodded in agreement to my grandfather's words as he pulled my mother out of the room. Everyone began to file out as Esme and Rosalie came forward to give me a small hug.

"You'll be alright," Esme murmured into my ear, "everything will be okay."

I thanked her for her words of reassurance before sneaking a glance towards Alec. He stood perfectly still as he waited to leave with me, and it was here that I could see the centuries of being on the Guard had paid off. It made me think: I didn't know how old he really was.

My mother sat next to Jacob downstairs, tense. My father was on her other side as the rest of the family moved slowly towards their seats at the dining table. No one used this thing but me- and the wolves when they came over.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table, as usual when he had the occasional family meeting. I was surprised when Alec sat at my side. His cold demeanor was unusual, though, I recognized his expression as one from the confrontation all those years ago. Jacob tensed when he saw the vampire sitting so close to me. He looked like he was about to protest when Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Renesmee? Would you care to explain?"

"Explain what, exactly?" I asked, looking nervously to Alec. Should I tell the truth? I carefully hid the real story, knowing my father was prodding my mind more than ever for an answer.

"How did this happen and how long has it been happening?" My mother cut in and I looked to her in surprise. She must have been very upset with me to speak so sharply. I felt a twinge of guilt for what I'd done: I had disappointed my mother.

"Well the kiss lasted a few seconds…" I began and Alec chuckled, to which my father hissed. I sighed and continued,

"I saw Alec in the woods before I was dropping my project partner off. I immediately came here, and Jacob was upstairs when he insisted we were in love and kissed me—rather forcefully, again."

I concentrated on making that the truth, knowing that if I convinced myself that it would be even more plausible for Dad to believe.

"Aro sent me to check up on the half breed," Alec added and I tensed at the use of the term _half-breed._ Surely he was joking! "I happened to run into her earlier than expected, and she smelled so _delicious…_ "

My heart began to race as I began to realize I must have been tricked. That vampire made me _kiss_ him and I _liked_ it! I was horrified with myself as I sat there and stared at the tablecloth. My father growled and I felt my cheek turn red with shame.

"You've checked up on her as well as checking her out, so are you done with your mission?" Jacob interjected loudly. I bit back tears as I felt the weight of my entire family's vision upon me.

"I suppose I have, haven't I?" Alec mused as he stood up from the table, "one more question for the girl, if I may?"

Most of my family's expressions told him no, but Carlisle was the one to speak up.

"Of course, one question won't hurt."

"Renesmee, tell me, are you sterile?" Alec's eyes flickered to where my parents and Jacob sat on the other side of the table. Jacob stood, ready to leap across the mahogany table and wring Alec's throat. Which, I wouldn't mind seeing at the moment. My face flushed even more at his question and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I don't know," I whispered, my voice cracking slightly. Alec merely raised an eyebrow as he leaned over me.

"Why don't we find out, _cara?_ " He asked with a grin as his hand moved slowly up my thigh. I glared back, humiliated before letting my gift move through my body and to where his cool skin touched my scorching leg. I though back to the day we had to decide our projects, how upset he was about writing a project on the witch trials. I focused as I attempted to imagine an execution, what the flames would feel like…

I let these thoughts travel to Alec, creating a scene in my head where he was burning at the stake like a witch would have. I imagined the horror and pain that went along with it as passionately as I could. I _wanted_ him to panic. I wanted him to show some goddamn feeling!

The reaction that was received was certainly not the one I was expecting. Instead of the burning hatred, I saw fear and, most of all, hurt. He looked- _scared._ My shock stopped the vision, and I stared up at him, trying to figure out how he had gone from a sadistic monster to a teenage boy in just seconds. His crimson eyes darted to my father, whom I knew had seen what I had done. My father looked smug, it made me wonder why. I turned back to where Alec stood, but he was gone.

"Renesmee, sweetie, are you alright?" Rose's voice sounded distant and unfamiliar. I shook my head slowly, a sickening feeling forming in my stomach. Before I knew it, I was crying. Mom came over to where I sat, giving me a bear hug that could have crushed my lungs had I been human. I let myself sob into her shoulder, clinging to her like I never had before.

"Mommy, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I gasped and my mother shushed me. Dad stood off to the side, his expression pained and concerned. I knew he could read my thoughts, he just didn't know how to react.

"Why don't you spend the rest of the week at Grandpa Charlie's?" My father offered and my mom spoke up in protest.

"Edward, a powerful vampire just tried to seduce our daughter! She needs to be in our vicinity!"

"She needs to remove herself from this world, Bella. She isn't safe here and if she's surrounded by humans perhaps she will _act_ human."

I nodded in agreement with my father, although I was a little miffed by the comment of me not acting _human._ Mom still looked worried. I gave her a reassuring squeeze and told her I would be alright; I just needed some time away.

Aunt Rose helped me pack my bags quietly while my family made other arrangements downstairs to make sure that there weren't any more Volturi Guards in Forks.

"Is he the one you were dressing up for?" Rose asked suddenly and I suppressed a blush. I didn't know if I could tell her the truth, but something told me Rose wouldn't say a thing.

"Yes." I whispered in reply.

I felt an ice cold embrace around me as Rose tried to comfort me. I leaned into it, and finally let myself cry for the first time that night.

**XxXxX**

The goodbyes when I left for Grandpa's were quiet and short. My entire family was on edge, and I knew I would be having check ups daily in the night. That's what the Cullens did when Mom was in danger, at least.

Mom sat in the front seat with Dad while I sat in the back with my luggage. I knew they were talking from the way their lips moved, but my half-human ears could not pick up what they were saying. I looked out the window, watching the trees roll by. Before long, my eyelids felt heavy and I found myself falling asleep.

I woke up in my mother's old bed with the soft light streaming through the windows the next morning. Another cloudy day in Forks, what a surprise. I sat up in bed and yawned, rubbing the residue drool off the side of my cheek. I slept very soundly, it seems. It was weird.

I thought back into the night, thinking about how after my parents had dropped me off that I had tossed and turned for a good hour. At least, I thought I had. Something had happened…

I shot out of my bed and to the door as fast as I could when I remembered.

"Too late, _cara._ "

I shivered involuntarily at the sound of his velvet voice. Alec stood in front of the door, a smirk upon his angelic face. I hissed quietly as to not bring any attention to Grandpa and Grandma.

"You knocked me out!" I accused, poking my index finger into his stony chest. I bit back any emotion other than anger for him; I wasn't forgiving him for anything that had happened.

"You were having a tough time sleeping. I was only helping you, _angelo mia._ "

"What did you do to me?" I asked as the fear of being helpless was already dripping into my words. I remembered what he had asked me last night, about being able to have _children_ … My hand instinctively touched my stomach and Alec looked annoyed.

"I may be a monster but I would never force you into sex, Ren." Alec snapped and I glared.

"How do I know you aren't lying? You kept me under your stupid gift for almost six hours! How did my family not see you? They should have caught your scent!"

"I have my ways."

I pushed past him, frustrated with his words.

"I'm telling my parents and the pack that you're here. You're going to be dead by noon."

"You won't do that," Alec chuckled, "you are toointerested in me. You find me… _alluring._ "

I clenched my fist. Even if he was right, I hated how damn _arrogant_ he was acting! I spun around on my heel and stomped down the stairs, knowing he wouldn't follow. I stormed into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Grandpa was sitting at the kitchen table already, reading a newspaper. I heard Grandma in the hall; she was probably getting the fishing supplies ready for this weekend.

"I was just about to wake you up. Did you sleep well?" Grandpa asked. I nodded mutely. I was still too angry to give a real reply.

"I'll give you a ride to school, if you'd like." He offered. It was then I realized that I didn't have my car today. I guess I'd have to take him up on the ride to school. It was that, or walk to school.

"Thanks, Grandpa. I'll take you up on that offer," I replied.

I sat down to eat my bowl of cereal and read the headlines of the stories on Grandpa's newspaper. Most were about politics or the festivals going on around the region, but I also caught sights of a small column in the corner of the paper:

**POLICE ARREST MURDERER: CASE CLOSED.**

The first few lines summarized the murder that had taken place last week. The victim had been Catherine, the girl that had gossiped about Alec on the first day of school. Apparently, her friends had received threatening some threatening letters in the mail saying that _"they could be next"_ if they had done what she did. Perhaps that's how the police tracked down the murderer, by tracking the mail.

"Hey, uh, Grandpa? Who was the murderer for that one case?" I asked, wondering who the Volturi had set up to be guilty. But then again, Alec _did_ say it wasn't him or Jane…

He also kissed me like he genuinely liked me.

My mind went elsewhere for a moment as I remembered that kiss. I had _loved_ it. His lips were so cool but the passion behind them was so fiery hot it was making me blush even now. Grandpa cleared his throat, and I awkwardly brought myself back down to earth.

"It was a little girl, actually. Her confession was that Catherine had tried to kiss her boyfriend in the school library," Grandpa admitted quietly as he showed me the picture. My eyes widened and I took the paper from him to get a closer look. _Was that the girl from the parking lot? Was_ this _Luciana?_

I started putting the pieces together and it all began to make sense. Whoever was just arrested was going to escape; she had just turned herself in for show to give the town some rest. I looked at the smirking mug shot of the brunette in the picture, and thought about what she had told me the first time we met.

" _No, my boyfriend goes here._ He's _new…"_

If she was possessive enough, she _would_ kill a human, especially if she had the morals of a vampire. Hadn't Zachary called Luciana their very annoying cat? The one that was _"very possessive of Alec"_?

It fit together perfectly. This Luciana was Alec's girlfriend, and Alec was _totally_ cheating on her. I winced as I realized what this meant for me. Lucy would _definitely_ be coming for me soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please be sure to comment what you thought!


	9. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renesmee finally understands Alec's purpose in Forks, but pays a horrible price for it.

For the next month, I didn't see Alec. I was somewhat disappointed. I hated myself for feeling that way, but he really had hooked me in. More twinges of pain resonated through my body as I thought about the things he'd said in front of my family. I felt so _stupid_ for falling for his stupid game!

The Luciana girl hadn't shown up, either. I'd kept a careful eye on the news for any reports of her escaping. Quite honestly, it was terrifying to think that this girl might kill me for kissing an evil vampire. She made me wonder, too. Was she like me? She must have been if she passed the DNA tests. Then which vampire was her father? Could she have been Aro's? Could the Volturi have decided to make hybrids like me? My worried thoughts distracted me most of the day, and I found my grades slipping a point or so (not that it would matter, of course).

I was sitting at the table the twins used to use at lunch when I felt the bench move up a bit. I turned, surprised. Zach sat next to me with a wide smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye, like he had just found out the best news of his life.

"Sweetheart! How've you been? Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" The words spilled out in a jovial tone and I raised an eyebrow. He was _really_ happy.

"I need some space, that's all," I sighed, "a lot has happened my junior year, you know."

Zach's smile faded and he grimaced before lowering his voice, "they haven't left, you know. They need their entire party together before they go back to Italy."

My eyes held curiosity as I tilted my head. "'Entire party'? I thought only the twins came to Forks?"

Zach shook his head and held his index finger to his lips. My brow furrowed in frustration as I turned my body to face him full on.

"Tell me what's going on." I stated. I held my mouth in a firm line as I glared.

"I can't tell you until Alec gives the OK," Zach replied in an apologetic tone, "all I can say is that on Halloween you should go to their house. You'll get answers that way."

I frowned. It worried me that I may be falling into some sort of trap if I listen to Zach. What if Zach was actually the secretary to the Volturi? What if he was buttering me up to kill? Halloween was only in three days…

Clearing my head of the doubtful thoughts I changed the subject.

"What makes you so happy today, then?" I asked and the blonde's features brightened considerably.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but all I'm gonna say is I'm in love," he whispered excitedly and my jaw dropped. He had been hooking up with Jane, I knew that, but how did he fall in love with a girl like that? Her walls were so high- much like her brother's. How was it that this human boy broke her down before I could crack Alec? It made me a little jealous.

"Wow. That's great. You're in love with… Jane?" I clarified to which the boy nodded vigorously, "does she love you too?"

"That's what I can't tell you," Zach's expression was smug, which gave me the answer anyway. _Jane was in love with someone, wow._ I thought, _never thought that could happen._

"Well, congratulations. I'm happy for you," I replied politely before picking at my human food. I could really go for some human blood right now…

I mentally reprimanded myself in disgust for thinking that. Those were people I was talking about! I was half human! What was wrong with me?

"Thanks. We should go sit with your friends! It's better than sitting here and isolating yourself." Zach assured me as he pulled my arm. I agreed warily, only because I didn't want to be with my thoughts alone anymore. Grabbing my lunch tray, we joined my group slowly. I saw Emma and smiled slowly. I did feel bad for keeping her in the dark about all of this. I sat next to her, which seemed to surprise her.

"Hey, Emma," I said and her eyes widened. Was I that bad of a friend that it shocked her that I would talk to her?

"Yeah. Hey, Ren. Long time no see." She muttered and I pursed my lips.

"You're mad. Did I upset you?" I asked. Emma sighed.

"I know you're keeping secrets from me and I want to know why. You can tell me anything. Like if the new kid knocked you up…" The brunette trailed off and I coughed awkwardly.

"'Knocked up'? I'm not pregnant, Emma. I haven't even slept with Alec." I explained, my cheeks turning pink.

"Really? That's the rumor around here, you know. That's why everyone says he left. He didn't want to be involved."

I raised my eyebrows in shock. How did rumors become so detailed? He could have been the one to spread it, though. It was a good cover-up for not being in school. I shook my head in response to Emma.

"That's not true. I don't know anything about why Alec left. I only kissed him-"

"You _kissed_ him?" Emma shouted and the blush in my cheeks deepened. The rest of the lunch table looked over at us, to which I stared at the table in humiliation.

"Who did Renesmee kiss?" Jackson asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Nobody. Emma was joking." I replied before my friend could say anything else. Jackson looked suspicious, but didn't push the subject. I guess I knew who had a crush on me now. Funny how my mom was in the same boat at one point.

At least the vampire she fell in love with wasn't evil.

"Sorry," Emma whispered after the table had moved on. I smiled.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for being so distant. With the murder last month and all this other crazy stuff going on, I guess I'm having trouble focusing."

Emma nodded. "I understand. You can talk to me whenever, remember."

I smiled, "I'll remember."

**XxXxX**

Halloween finally came and I was anxious. I had thought about what Zach said often, and I was still unsure of whether or not I should go. During history class, I finally decided. I'd pretend to go to Emma's house for a sleepover and see Alec. I needed answers.

I met with Emma after my last class of the day and explained my plan. My friend looked worried, but I insisted that I would be alright. After some prodding, she finally agreed.

"On one condition," she told me, "you hang out with me until you go to his house and explain _everything_ going on."

I took a deep breath and nodded. I would need to make something up to please her. "Of course. It's a deal."

Emma dropped me off at home and waited for me in the car as I packed an overnight bag. I was still at my grandparents' house, as I rather enjoyed the normalcy that surrounded my grandfather. My parents want me home, but I still wanted a bit of a "vacation" from my supernatural life. Grandpa Charlie didn't approve of a sleepover on a "school night", but thankfully I still had the charisma to stop him from ruining my plans. Running to Emma's car, I hopped in the passenger seat eagerly. I wish I wasn't so excited- Alec had used me, after all- but there wasn't anything I could do.

Emma pulled me up to her room when we arrived and locked the door. We sat cross-legged on the floor, and the brunette's expression meant business.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked, I had decided on a cover story while packing my bag.

"What happened between you and the new kid? The tension between you two was so thick I could have cut it with a knife."

I sighed. I had been expecting more questions about _who_ we were rather than _what_ we were. I mulled over the question for a minute before deciding to tell her half of the truth.

"Well, we were partners for a history project at the beginning of the year. He was obviously flirting with me, but I didn't trust him at first. He acted too strange," I paused and Emma leaned forward, a clear sign to continue.

"We had to work on the project outside of class, it was a requirement. Alec and I were both done with our parts of the project, though, but he insisted I meet up with him anyway. I went to his house and we almost-" I blushed and gestured strangely in the air, feeling embarrassed, "anyway, I left before things went too far. I went home, and Jacob was waiting for me there. He kissed me again and I ran out, eventually I met up with Alec,"

"We _actually_ kissed that time. I really liked it. I thought we might actually be a thing but then I found out that he used me." I sighed and curled my knees into my chest. I felt stupid for having these feelings. Emma's expression was sympathetic, and then confused.

"Why are you going to see him tonight, then?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I want answers for why he acts so mysterious. It's not like that 'bad boy' type of mystery, either. He's something weird."

This was the part where I lied completely. I knew Emma had been absorbed in that witchcraft book, so I was going to make up the story that _they_ are the witch twins from the passage she read me on the first day of school. Emma sat straighter, interested in where I was going with this. I felt bad for keeping her in the dark like this, but I knew that the Volturi would kill her if they found out she knew.

"I think Alec and Jane are the witch twins. They don't have any past, it's like their life started the second they enrolled in Forks High School. Their house is old and obviously abandoned, they don't have parents, and most of the things they own are antiques."

"Oh my god!" Emma shouted excitedly. I leaned back, surprised by the outburst. "Do you think that could be the case? Maybe it was fate that I read their passage the day they arrived at school! Maybe I _summoned_ them!"

I tried not to laugh at the statement. According to my story, she could have summoned them by reading their history.

"We need to go together. I want to meet these immortal witches." Emma insisted and I shook my head in horror.

"No way! What if they curse you? I have to do this alone."

"You can't fend off two witches, Ren! You're only human!" Emma replied and I resisted the urge to snort. _I'm only_ half _human._

"I can't risk putting my friend in danger. I really can't. Please stay here, Emma? I promise to tell you everything if I make it back." I tried to joke lightly, but I could see that she was very disappointed. I felt guilty once more, but I reminded myself that I was keeping her safe by doing this.

"Fine," Emma conceded. She looked incredibly upset. I could see her brain working to try and find a way around this, she was trying to form a plan.

It was dark enough for me to excuse myself, I decided. I darted to the door with a goodbye, taking my overnight bag with me. I walked down the sidewalk alongside some young children trick-or-treating at a human pace, anxious to get to the woods so I could run.

**XxXxX**

I finally made it to the brightly lit house the twins were staying in about ten minutes later. I looked over my shoulder nervously. As I had noted earlier, the brain can sense when it's being watched.

Someone was out there.

I hurried to the front porch and walked in without knocking. Immediately, I hit a fleshy wall. Zach stood in front of me, donning a tightly fitting police uniform. He grinned at my confused expression, whispering a "Happy Halloween!" before disappearing upstairs.

I tried not to gag when I heard the sound of fabric ripping a few moments later.

I cautiously made my way upstairs to Alec's room, attempting to ignore the growls and moans coming from the other room. There was shuffling coming from Alec's room, as well as two voices. I opened the door curiously, and Alec jumped back from where he had pinned a girl to the wall.

"Renesmee! What the hell are you doing here?!" The vampire looked stricken and embarrassed, as he looked to the smug girl still leaning against the wall. She wore no pants, I noted, just an oversized t-shirt. Her hair was tousled slightly, and she looked rather stunning. I recognized her as the mystery girl I had begun to believe was Luciana.

I guess I was just a toy, after all.

I blinked away tears as I turned to Alec. I crossed my arms and tilted my chin up, attempting to look strong.

"I came for answers," I stated, cringing when my voice cracked. _This shouldn't hurt so much…He's evil, he can't do anything but the terrible._

Alec opened his mouth and shut it again, speechless. The girl against the wall laughed and answered my question for him.

"What do you need answers for, _cara?_ " Her tone was mocking, "I'd like to get back to what _we_ were doing."

She gestured between her and Alec, to which he shot her a disgusted glare. I pursed my lips and stared at the ceiling, willing myself not to feel heartbreak.

"Who are you? How did no one know you were here? Why are you here?" I asked my first set of question angrily, although they were more out of hurt than malice.

"Is that all?" She asked in her still-teasing tone. She was making _me_ feel like the child. I hated it.

"The other questions are for Alec."

The girl laughed again, her expression was both naïve and malicious at the same time. Alec looked fed up and he pulled her by her arm and threw her out of his room. I jumped back in shock. If they were mates, Alec treated her poorly.

"Don't listen in, Lucy. I'm done with the shit I have to put up with babysitting you." Alec hissed. A range of emotions crossed the girl's face before she settled on a glare in my direction. Great, now two girls Alec knew hated my guts.

"Ren, why did you come here?" Alec asked softly as he shut the door behind him. He was by my side in an instant, pulling me to the bed. I blushed.

"I already said why. Answer my questions." I responded firmly. Alec frowned.

"The girl that was in here with me is named Luciana, which I guess you've already figured out. She's Demetri's daughter," Alec began and I stopped him immediately in surprise.

"Daughter?! You mean, she's like me? A hybrid?" I asked in awe and Alec looked annoyed at being interrupted.

"Yes. Let me explain," he continued, "after Aro met you he wanted hybrids of his own. Your kind can blend in with humans as well as have a potential gift. The first to be created were of Aro's descent, but not gifted. Aro destroyed those he found useless. Amelia is the only living child of his. Her gift works much like yours, except she does not need touch to transfer her thoughts."

"The second and third were Asher and Dianne. Asher was created much like Amelia, as an experiment. He's Aro's child. He can control happiness and sadness only. His gift is too limited for Aro's liking, but both he and Marcus have a strange attachment to him. Something about a woman named Didyme," he shrugged before moving on, "Dianne was more of a gift to Athenodora, Caius' wife. She isn't gifted and is locked in the tower most of her days along with her adoptive mother."

I opened my mouth to ask where this was going and how it was relevant, but the vampire shushed me. Taking in an unnecessary breath, he carried on.

"Lucy was next. Aro wanted to see what abilities would come out of the guard's offspring. She's one of the most powerful guards we have now thanks to her ability. She's the reason no one saw us coming, she can make you disappear entirely. No scent, no trails, not even Alice can see us if Lucy has her gift over us. She and Felix's child, Ann, are normally inseparable. I'm guessing the reason she's so much trouble is because she doesn't like being away from her best friend."

He finished speaking then and looked to me, waiting for my response. I swallowed hard.

"So why are you here?" I asked, it was the one question he hadn't answered. Alec looked uncomfortable.

"Our mission was to check up on you, is all. Your gift of shield penetration is very promising."

"And what you explained to my family a month ago? Asking me to have sex with you?" I asked a bit more angrily, there were tears stinging my eyes again. Alec looked panicked.

"I lied. I'm the bad guy, remember? The villain isn't supposed to win the damsel in the end."

I huffed. "I'm not a damsel," I snapped. But part of me was touched. He _did_ like me! He wanted me like I wanted him! I wasn't being used!

"Wait, then why were you pinning Lucy to a wall like that? Where were her pants?" I asked and Alec laughed.

"Lucy is a lot of work. She was trying to hunt humans in the area again. We've been living off bagged blood as to not draw attention to ourselves. As for the lack of breeches," he shrugged, "she thinks she's cute without them. Don't ask me why, I don't know."

I nodded, feeling slightly relieved. That's when I realized I did have feelings for Alec. This was bad.

"Ditto," Alec murmured and I realized that I'd been leaning against him. I sat back in horror, to which Alec looked disappointed. I hugged my knees to my chest once more, biting my lip. He leaned towards me, one hand extended.

"You brought your bag. Stay," he insisted as he caressed my cheek. I blushed.

"I don't trust you," a lie, "what if you're going to kill me the second I fall asleep?"

Alec laughed without humor. "I'm not going to kill you. If it brings you any comfort, Zachary is staying too and considers you a friend. He will want to protect you."

I smiled faintly. I did want to stay, I didn't want to be considered a child anymore, and I wanted Alec. _It's now or never_ , I thought before pulling him to me.

"Kiss me again and I'll stay," I promised and Alec looked elated. Pulling me even closer, he gently pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was chaste at first, but I felt the heat as my lips moved more urgently against his. I bit his lower lip, to which he growled. The burning sensation of his venom rushed to my stomach as his tongue collided with mine and I couldn't help but whimper.

"Shh," Alec mumbled against my lips before moving down to my jaw. His mouth moved lower and I felt his tongue glide against my jugular. My blood was boiling beneath my skin, my heart racing faster than it ever had in my entire life. My grip on his shoulders tightened as a soft moan escaped my lips.

"Bite me," I whispered, my voice strained. I laid back on the pillows at the head of the bed and pulled Alec on top of me, his hands placed evenly on either side of my head. He chuckled, his red eyes blazing like fire.

"Bite you? Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded. My arms laced around his neck as my legs did the same around his waist. I felt like a monkey, holding him this way. But I really needed him to stay here. I felt that I _needed_ this.

Alec lowered his mouth slowly to my neck, his lips kissing where his venom was still wet on my skin. I closed my eyes and waited for the sharp sting of his teeth.

I gasped when I felt the razor blade-canines pierce my neck, tears stinging my eyes. I arched my back to gyrate my hips against his and he quickly placed a hand on the small of my back to keep me there. After the initial pain of the bite, I moaned. I was dizzy from him removing my blood, but I didn't mind. I knew the blissful feeling would have lasted longer if it hadn't been for the gasp at the door.

"Vampire!" The human voice shrieked and both of us whipped our heads to the brunette standing in the doorway. I pushed against Alec to try and get him off me, but it was no use. He stood as still as a statue.

"Emma, it's not what you think," I insisted as the wound on my neck began to fade. I quickly wiped away the blood smeared on my throat. Emma looked horrified and scared before she grabbed the wooden cross from Alec's desk and threw it at him. Alec quickly dodged it, and I took the opportunity to escape from under him at my normal speed.

Emma saw and took a large step back. I put my hands up in surrender as I took a human step towards her, trying to keep her from running.

"Y-you're just like him," Emma gasped in fear as she turned to run. I quickly stopped her from getting to the staircase.

"You have to let me explain, Emma. I couldn't tell you because I wanted to keep you safe-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before my friend fell down in agony. Her screams were even louder to my ears and I ran to see what had happened.

That's when I saw Jane standing in the doorway and focusing on Emma.

"Leave her alone!" I shrieked as I crouched to pounce on the vampire. I felt a hold embrace around me as Alec held me back.

"She knows," Jane said with a cruel smile, "did you tell her, Renesmee?"

"The girl saw me drinking Ren's blood, sister. Don't bring her into this." Alec hissed next to my ear and I felt the tears begin to fall. My friend lay in agony on the floor- not even her screams were audible anymore. Lucy joined Jane's side, the same cruel look etched upon her features.

"What a pity," Jane replied in an apathetic tone. This was the Jane I feared, and I saw Zachary standing in the room behind her, he seemed to be in pain.

"You know what we have to do," Jane continued and I screamed again, thrashing against Alec's arms.

"No! She won't tell! You have to keep her alive! Leave her alone! _Leave her alone!_ " I shouted as loud as I could as I sobbed. I couldn't save her, I should have known…

"May I have the honors, Janey?" Lucy asked, her lips curling even more against her teeth. Jane looked like she was going to protest, but it was too late. In the blink of an eye, Lucy was kneeling over Emma's body, her mouth pressed to the now open wound in her neck. I cried harder as I saw her body go limp, my breaths becoming shorter and my resistance becoming futile.

Everything went black then, and I was left with the agony of knowing my friend is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for read and please leave a comment on what you think!


	10. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren finally decides what she wants after grieving for her friend.

I knew that Alec had used his gift on me and that I wasn't sleeping. I wanted to fight it, but it was hopeless. Instead, I just let myself be taken by the mist. My chest _hurt_. It felt like I was being buried alive. I was in some confined space I couldn't escape.

If only Alec's gift could remove my emotions, too.

The darkness that surrounded me turned grey, and eventually I was lying on Alec's bed again. I turned my head slowly, fearfully. Alec was perched on the bed beside me with an apathetic expression.

"Emma," I whimpered, although I hadn't meant to. I sounded like a little girl, my voice timid and afraid. That wasn't who I was, that wasn't who I _wanted_ to be. Alec's mouth straightened into a thin line. I shook my head. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead.

I held out my hand to Alec. He took it warily. I replayed my thoughts in my head; of the attack, of Emma and me sitting on her bedroom floor, of her giving me a ride to school. Tears began to well in my eyes as Alec's expression shared a glance of the pain. He was emotionless in the next second.

"I know you cared about her," Alec stated. His words were spoken carefully, as if one wrong thing might set off a bomb. I shook my head harder this time.

"I _care_ about her!" I snapped, "This can't be happening. She isn't dead. She can't be."

"Renesmee." Alec said sharply. I glared in response, "Emma is dead. It had to be done. She saw me drinking your blood."

"It's _your_ fault!" I yelled as I stood up from the bed. I ran to the door and down the stairs. I was disgusted. I had stood by while my friend was brutally murdered by _them._ I hated Alec. I hated Jane. I hated Lucy and Zachary, I hated my parents, I hated everyone. I hated myself for being so _stupid._

I was walking down the driveway by the time Alec caught up with me, blocking my path. I hissed and pushed as hard as I could against his chest, to which he stumbled back slightly. I felt a sense of triumph at that, as I stepped around the stunned vampire.

"It's not my fault," he growled, now keeping pace with me. I laughed, surprising myself by how bitter it sounded.

"Yes it is. If it wasn't for you attending _my_ school, Emma would be alive. I wouldn't have kissed you. I would have still _hated your guts._ " I retorted, and Alec's eyes widened.

"But you don't 'hate my guts' now." He noted before continuing, "we had to kill her, Renesmee. We had no choice."

"Yes you do!" I screamed as I turned to face him. The tears streaming down my face ruined my malicious look. "You had the choice to talk to her! Explain what was happening! You keep secretaries, my _mother_ knew! Why can't I have a human friend that _knows,_ huh? I mean, Jane is banging one as we speak I bet!"

Alec flinched and his eyes darkened. I took a step back and hoped he didn't sense the terror I felt. His eyes only seemed to grow into a deeper pitch black as he hissed.

"The Volturi do not offer second chances to any. The secretaries are toys, Zachary is a _toy._ Your mother-"

I'd never slapped a vampire before. It hurt my hand.

"Don't _ever_ speak about my mother that way _ever_ again! You don't know what she's like! You don't even know what a family is! My father loves my mother and she is not a _toy!_ " I shrieked as I stomped to the end of the driveway.

Alec stopped me once more and I had never felt so violent in my life. Before I could scream at him to _get out of my way,_ he spoke in a soft and urgent voice.

"We'll give her a proper burial. I swear on my eternal life. Lucy hasn't burned the body yet and I can take it. We can bury her."

Alec's eyes were steady on mine, wide and genuine. My brow furrowed as I felt the anger is replaced by the anvil on my chest once more. I swallowed hard, my eyes downcast.

"Yes," I whispered softly, "let's bury her now. Right now."

I caught Alec's expression when he thought I wasn't looking. He was sad, I could tell. But he didn't know Emma, and he didn't care about humans. I didn't know what he could be sad about.

"Stay here," he hissed as he disappeared. There was shuffling in the house before I saw the door open and Alec come out carrying a body in a white sheet. I avoided looking at him or the sheet as he approached, instead focusing on the spiral pattern I was drawing with my foot in the dirt. I took deep breaths as I let him pass me before turning to follow him. We moved towards the woods, which seemed scarier than before. Now instead of beautiful green leaves, I could only see giants hiding dark secrets between each other. They would hide my best friend's body.

"I shouldn't have told her I thought you were a legend she read to me. I should have told her something more mundane," I mumbled as I concentrated on my sneakers. I didn't care if Alec was listening or not, honestly. "I should have told her I was pregnant, or something. Not that you were the Witch Twins."

Alec's shoulders tensed at the name but he showed no other response to my pseudo-monologue.

We walked deep into the woods. We were so far out, in fact, I couldn't recognize anything around me. Alec stopped in front of a giant tree trunk, gently placing Emma's body before it. He opened the sheet and I averted my gaze as he pulled out a shovel. Alec moved before the tree and dug the classic six-feet-under grave before handing me the shovel and wrapping the body back up again. He then jumped down and placed the body in the manmade hole before taking my hand to go see it. I finally took the courage to look down at my friend's body.

"I'm going to miss her," I cried and Alec wrapped his arm around my shoulders, bringing me into an awkward half-hug. We stood like that for hours, neither of us getting too tired to sit down. Eventually, the sun rose and Alec moved from our embrace to cover Emma with dirt. The grave was fresh, and I prayed no one would come out this far to find it.

As we left I had the feeling someone was watching me once more. When I turned my head, I could have sworn I saw a blonde girl about my age standing over Emma's grave.

I blinked. She was gone.

**XxXxX**

We arrived back at the house with minimal dirt on our bodies. It was a quiet walk back, and I knew if we didn't hurry that we'd be late for school.

I didn't want to go to school. Not without Emma.

"Then don't," Alec murmured. I moved my hand from his.

"But my parents- They'll know."

"Not if I have anything to do with it. I'll make sure Lucy uses her gift to hide you. We'll leave."

"You mean, run away together?" I gasped. That certainly wasn't the Cullen thing to do. Alec laughed and I felt a bit relieved to hear something lighthearted again.

"Maybe we should just stay in Seattle for a bit. I know us vampires are getting quite sick of bagged blood." He replied sincerely. I flinched. I didn't want to think of Lucy or Jane feeding from anyone. Not after what I saw.

" _Cara,_ " the vampire spoke again and I stepped away.

"I'll go to Seattle with you for the weekend. I want to be back by Monday." I told him firmly. I wasn't going to negotiate this.

"Fine. We'll stay in Seattle for the weekend. Will your overnight bag be enough?"

 _Probably not,_ I thought to myself. I didn't want to have to sneak into my house and get more clothes, though. Instead I just nodded. Maybe Lucy or Jane would have some goth clothing to spare.

"We should get going then," Alec said as we reached the doorstep. He held the door for me- a rather kind gesture.

Alec told the rest of his party the plan for the weekend. Lucy was unhappy to hear I was tagging along, and Jane just quietly agreed. Strange. I didn't see Zachary around, either. The group packed their weekend bags and we were leaving faster than I had ever succeeded with my family. Jane and Alec sat in front of their luxury car, while I was left in the back with another glaring hybrid. I was curious, though, as Lucy was the only other hybrid I'd met besides Nahuel. Plus, she was part of the Volturi. She seemed interesting. I felt another pang in my chest as I remembered how sadistic she had been killing my friend.

I pressed myself to the car door in an effort to put as much space between Lucy and me as possible. A shaky sigh left my lips as we drove through the morning to finally reach the recognizable city. I'd been here before plenty of times. Aunt Alice took me on many shopping trips here as she insisted the clothes were best here.

Alec reserved two rooms for us at a fancy hotel. Any other time I would have been excited to stay in such an elegant place, especially since the rooms we were staying in were suites. But the wound of Emma's death was fresh, and I couldn't shake it from my conscience. We took our bags and went upstairs to the rooms, and I dreaded having to share a room with Lucy. At least, I'd assumed I would be staying with Lucy. I was surprised and a little flushed when Alec pulled me into the room he'd claimed as his, realizing I would be spending in _entire weekend_ with him. I took out my single change of clothes and went to the bathroom to shower. I blushed when I heard Alec follow.

"I need to shower, Alec. I'd like some privacy." I told him as I focused on finding a fit temperature for the water. Alec's arm snaked its way around my waist.

"We are in private, _cara._ No one else is in this suite but us." He replied smoothly. My heart skipped a few beats and Alec chuckled at the sound.

"Alec…" I mumbled. It was no use. He tilted his head forward and I felt his teeth raking against my ear. I held in a whimper. His lips moved down, and I felt the pressure of his teeth right above my jugular. I pushed him firmly away.

"Ren!" Alec protested, his arms still around my hips. I glared.

"I want to take a shower and wallow in my grief, thank you." I responded sharply. I pointed to the door, "you know the way out."

"You don't want me to leave," he insisted in a suave tone. He had done this before, and I narrowed my eyes.

"I want to take a shower in peace." I stated. Truthfully, I wouldn't mind showering with Alec. I still felt horrible, though, and I wasn't in the mood, "I've had a friend die, so I want to take some time to myself."

I saw confusion, hurt, and then- a surprise- understanding. He untangled himself from me and disappeared out the door. I frowned. Since when has he ever respected boundaries? Was I seeing a new side to the most dangerous vampire in the world?

**XxXxX**

I was contemplating whether or not to spend the time to blow dry my hair when I heard the phone ring. At first, I waited for Alec to pick it up and see who was calling. After five rings, I poked my head out the door to see no one in the suite. Holding the towel tightly around me, I picked up the ancient-looking receiver.

"Hello?"

"Ness?" was the rough reply. I froze. _Jacob._

"What? Jacob! How did you know where I was?!" I asked, panic evident in my voice. If he had told my family they'd be here in moments.

"I followed that car you were in. Then I asked for your hotel number. Why are you in Seattle, Nessie? Where did you get the money to stay in a place like this? Who were you with? I couldn't see their faces."

I shut my eyes in frustration as I tried to think of what to say next. Before I could reply, the phone was ripped out of my hands. I pulled my towel tightly around me once more at the sight of Alec.

"She's fine, _Jacob._ I just offered a weekend getaway," Alec replied in a voice that sounded oddly familiar. He smiled and winked at me. I listened for the response on the phone.

"Who are you? What are you doing with Ness in a hotel like this? She isn't yours to play with!" Jacob's voice was angry, and I felt angry too. I wasn't _Alec's_ to play with, I was _Jacob's._

Alec's grin widened as he continued with his act, " _relax,_ babe! We're just working on a project together. Chemistry… or was it anatomy?"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped at that. He was imitating _Zachary._ I put a hand over my mouth to stifle the giggles as Jacob yelled over the phone. Before I could hear his reply, Alec hung up.

"You came out in only a towel," Alec noted in his normal voice. I blushed.

"I was only answering the phone since you weren't here."

Alec chuckled as he traced my collarbone. My stomach started doing flips and I stuttered, which only added to Alec's amusement.

"Calm down, _cara…_ It's only me." He whispered and I gulped.

"'Only you'?" I repeated, although it sounded like a question. Alec nodded as he stepped forward, and my back pressed to the wall. His lips barely touched mine and my heart began to beat even faster. Lifting the hand that wasn't holding my towel, I pulled him closer by the collar to deepen the kiss. I could feel Alec smiling as he wrapped an arm around me, lifting my body to arch into his.

I wasn't thinking straight. My mind was a bunch of fireworks and bright colors as I kissed the vampire. This shouldn't have felt so _right._ It was amazing. My free hand moved down from his collar to the hem of his shirt, which I tugged. _Now_ I was in the mood. Nothing else seemed as important to me as having Alec at that moment. I heard a vibration in Alec's chest as I attempted to lift his shirt, and he stopped kissing me.

"Wha-?" I whined in confusion, I was clearly upset at my fireworks display being cut short so abruptly. Alec's eyes held caution and I began to feel worried.

"Someone's at the door," Alec whispered as he let me go. I twisted my head towards the entrance of the suite. I listened closely, but found that I didn't need to. I caught the scent of something I had become so used to from being around them so often.

"Hide!" I hissed before rushing to the bathroom to get changed. Jacob was right outside, I knew it. Why am I always being stalked? I would call the police if it wasn't for the fact that I would have to _explain_ this soap opera of a life I have.

There was harsh knocking on the door as I pulled on my underwear. I opened my mouth to tell him 'just a minute' but the door was being knocked down before I had the chance. I screamed and jumped back, hugging my shirt to my body in an attempt to cover myself up.

Alec was by my side in moments, and I looked at him like he was crazy. Which, he had to have been. _I told you to hide!_ I thought as I held his hand, so he could hear it. He merely rolled his eyes. Jacob was at the doorway, a look of shock and disgust evident on his face. I stepped back, trying to hide my half naked body behind Alec.

"Step away from her," Jacob warned Alec. I clung to my vampire's shirt sleeve.

"Jacob, stop. I'm here of my own volition," I insisted before Alec had the chance to make him angrier. Jacob looked skeptical and I quickly pulled on my shirt and stepped out from behind Alec. Alec made a move to stop me and I shot him a stern look.

"I'm serious, Jacob. I want to be here, and you can't tell anyone. You weren't even supposed to follow me!" I tried to look as strong as I possibly could, "I'm not a little kid. I've been mentally an adult for ten years and I can make my own decisions! You have to trust me, Jake! You have to let me make my own mistakes-"

"I'll let you make mistakes but not this one! It will kill you, Nessie! I'm supposed to protect you!" Jacob interrupted and I shook my head. I heard a hiss come from Alec and I shot another glare over my shoulder.

"You're supposed to support me, too. You haven't done that. If Alec had been a human, would you have accepted that I was in love with someone else? You pushed it so far not knowing who I was seeing, and now you're using Alec as an excuse to be an asshole."

Alec looked smug while Jacob was at loss for words. I felt a little sad. I still had my great memories of Jake and I playing games or cliff diving, but after this I don't think I could go back to just having him as a friend. I needed to let him go.

"Let go, Jake. I'm not your soulmate. I'm not your lover. You have to _let go,_ " I told him. He opened his mouth to protest and I held a hand up to stop him, "you have to trust me to make my own mistakes. Please."

"Nessie, don't do this. I can't lose you too." Before I knew it I was in his bone-crushing embrace. I couldn't help but hug back; I was going to miss the simplicity of being friends with Jacob. I was going to miss the utter devotion of my family. I would definitely miss the dreams and ideas of Emma.

But I had to move on.

"Bye, Jake," I whispered.

"I love you, Ness," he whispered back.

I untangled myself from the hug and grabbed my jeans to pull them on, embarrassed. I turned to face Jacob with a sad smile on my face, only to recognize his expression. His brow was furrowed and his lips formed a pout, a definite sign that he was going to tell my parents. I couldn't stop him, either. I sighed. Might as well come totally clean.

"Tell some repair guy to come fix the door while you're at it, why don't you?" I teased lightly as he walked through the doorway. Jacob nodded curtly before going down the hall to the elevator. I stepped back in the room when I knew he was gone, and bent over to prop up the door. It disappeared as Alec set it up and quickly grabbed me, tossing me on the bed. I gasped.

"I think I liked you better without the clothes, _cara_ ," Alec said with a grin. I bit my lip to keep from smiling, too.

"Too bad. This is all you're going to get," I replied as I sat up. Alec pushed me down again, this time pinning my arms above my head and kissing my neck.

"Then you won't get to see under my shirt, either." Alec agreed between kisses. I tried to not make a sound.

"The repairman, Alec…" I sighed as I wove my fingers through his hair.

"Let him walk in. It is not like we are doing anything inappropriate." He replied as he moved down to my stomach, lifting the shirt to kiss the bare skin underneath. I pushed him away hesitantly.

"Yes we are and I am not supposed to trust you, remember?" I pointed out as I finally freed myself from his grip and walked to the other side of the room. I crossed my arms as Alec looked exasperated.

"Then what was that speech to your dog? A lie?" He asked, rather offended. I coughed awkwardly.

"Well, no. That doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with you, though. Besides, what if I get pregnant?" I knew my argument was weak, but I was nervous. I wasn't ready. The expression on Alec's face made me even more anxious; as it was one of thought- I'd hoped it would be something less suspicious.

"Fine. I need to hunt. You can get to know Lucy," Alec replied quickly as he left the room. I felt a little miserable. I knew I was falling for him, but wasn't he falling for me? Did he just want me for thrill?

The next part of Alec's words finally left me stunned. I did _not_ want to know Lucy. I didn't want to be near her. She killed my friend! I couldn't trust someone like her!

This was going to be a rough night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and encouraging words on this fic! It makes me so happy to see my work supported! As for a comment on here (from sullhach), it's like you read my mind! I believe Jane's name to either be a variation of Jehanne or Joan, and I have done extensive research to bring them as much to life as I could! Thank you!


	11. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renesmee learns that Alec's past is more complicated than it seems

Alec didn't come back to the hotel room, but Lucy did. She wore an oversized white t-shirt over black lingerie, it made me uncomfortable. Not that she cared. Waltzing over to the bed, she plopped down on it and grinned toothily in my direction.

"The famous Renesmee Cullen! Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Luciana, Demetri's child." She announced, although she did not extend a hand for me to shake. I sat down in a chair on the far side of the suite, wary. Her nose wrinkled as she sniffed and sighed, "Alec wishes for me to apologize for your friend. I was only doing what the law states, and it was nothing _too_ personal."

Not one word of her apology sounded genuine to me. But, I had to give her credit for at least _trying._ Clicking my tongue, I crossed my arms and replied as sarcastically as possible.

"Of course. Accidents happen."

Lucy seemed pleased with my response, either unaware that I didn't really accept her apology or she was very apathetic. We sat in silence, both of our guards up high.

"So," Lucy began, "you think Alec has a type? For you Cullen hybrids? I mean, the only people he's ever felt anything for are his sister, you, and your cousin."

I raised an eyebrow in question. _I don't have a cousin,_ I thought suspiciously. I shook my head.

"I don't have a cousin. My parents are only children, remember? And, if you're talking about the rest of the Cullens, none of them have any kids," I corrected her, and Lucy's eyes filled with delight. It was incredibly unsettling.

"Oh, _Nessie,_ " she tutted, "you poor, poor thing! Don't you know you aren't the first hybrid Alec has tried to sleep with? There was one before you, in the early twentieth century!"

I flinched. Lucy's wording was less desirable than how Alec put it, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm the first hybrid he ever knew about. The Volturi haven't met Serena, Maysun, or Jennifer at the time either… have they?"

"I'm not talking about Joham's children! I'm talking about The Major's! At least, that's what Alec calls her in his poems. He's written you poems, too, hasn't he?" The girl's grin was devilish, and I knew she was taunting me. She knew I hadn't seen any poems about me, nor about this Major guy.

"That's none of your business," I told her through grit teeth. My mind wandered back to when Jane argued with Alec. _Don't let this be another Whitlock incident!_ Jane had said. I knew Jasper's human name was Whitlock, and he had been a major in the Civil War. But Jasper never mentioned knowing a hybrid before me, especially not having one himself!

"I'm only making you aware of the situation. He doesn't love you. He can't. He's in love with your cousin," Lucy explained with a pout. I felt my chest constrict as I considered her words. Was Alec hiding something from me? I thought we had both come clean about everything…

"I don't have a cousin." I repeated, attempting to mask my emotions. Lucy's laugh trilled again.

"You know you do. I can see it. You _know_ I'm telling the truth."

"Then who's my cousin? If you know everything, why don't you tell me?" I snapped. Lucy's grin widened.

"Why tell you when I can show you?" She replied before disappearing through the now-mended door. I straightened in my seat, curious as to where she had gone. A few moments later, she reappeared with a leather bound book in her hands. It looked old, like it had been bought a century ago. The hybrid handed it to me and I hesitantly opened it. An old photograph fell out and I picked it up carefully.

The girl in the photo donned a flapper costume, her short blonde hair beautifully pinned up. She was laughing in the photo, and I could tell she had perfectly straight teeth. I squinted as I tried to figure out what color her eyes would have been if the picture wasn't in black and white. They weren't brown like mine, I knew.

"Who is this?" I whispered before I could stop myself. Lucy leaned against the armchair with a smile.

"Want me to talk now?" She teased and I glared. Scoffing, she continued, "that is your cousin. Lilith Whitlock. Jane told me that they had thought she was _literally_ the demon. They didn't know about hybrids at the time."

"I don't know anyone named The Major, so how could she be my cousin?" I asked. Lucy shrugged.

"Ask Alec. He calls Jasper the Major all the time."

I sighed and flipped to the next page of the old book. There was beautiful script on each page; the book was filled with these handwritten poems. I shut the book quickly and Lucy made a sound of protest.

"I thought you wanted answers! Why are you shutting the book?" She asked incredulously and I thrust the journal into her hands.

"It's not mine to read. It's Alec's, and I'll ask him to read it. If you haven't noticed, your reputation is extremely poor and I don't want to stoop to your level."

Lucy's eyes flashed with fury at my words and she clenched her fists. I stood my ground as I glared back. Just when I thought she was going to attack me, she stopped; a bitter smile was on her face.

"He doesn't love you. Jane and I were told that we were just checking up on you. I figured out the real reason when I snuck in on a conversation between Alec and Master Aro,"

"You know, almost all of the vampires in our coven have a hybrid. Even Afton! The only one without a child that exhibits his ability is Alec. That's the reason he's here. Aro sent him here to have sex with you and knock you up. You're two experiments, _Scotland._ You don't matter to him."

For a moment, I couldn't speak. _That makes so much more sense,_ I thought. Instead of letting her see the pain I felt, I hissed. "Oh, please. I can see what you're doing here. You're trying to make me hate him so you can finally sleep with him! They laugh about you, _Luciana._ You're a child that none of them see as an equal. At least I have Alec's attention. Even if your bullshit 'secret mission' is real."

I don't think I'd ever seen anyone this mad. Before I knew it, I was flying across the room. My shoulders aching in pain from her hands shoving me. I yelped as I hit the opposite wall. Lucy's hands were wrapped around my neck and I gasped for air.

"Don't you _dare_ speak of me that way! I know Alec, and I know he could never love someone like you! You're just a child in everyone's eyes, too. He doesn't care about you."

I winced as I shoved her away, holding my bruising neck. I would have these for a few hours, but hopefully I would heal quickly. Lucy stood in a defensive position in front of me and I shook my head. I was biting back tears at her hurtful words. She smirked at the saltwater leaving my eyes, then turned on her heel and left the suite. I sank to the ground, feeble.

Maybe Jacob had been the better choice. He was my friend and loved me unconditionally. He never kept secrets from me. He was a protector, and he never once killed someone innocent. I choked out a sob, hating myself for never giving him a chance. I should have learned to love him instead of running away with Alec. Now I was in a big city with no way to get home.

**XxXxX**

I was pretending to sleep when I felt a cool presence near my body. I wanted him to leave me be, but Alec was Alec. His lips pressed under my jaw softly as he whispered my name. I shivered and the vampire chuckled. My eyes fluttered open to meet the black-clad figure next to the bed. He held a large black box in his hand, which he held behind his back when my eyes darted to it.

"I have something for you," he murmured as I sat up. He accompanied me on the bed and kissed me softly. I felt myself responding and pulled away, biting my lip. I had been thinking about Lucy's stories for hours and I felt sick. Alec wouldn't use me like that, would he? Would he leave me if I couldn't have a baby? I cleared my head of the doubtful thoughts, focusing on the moment. He had something for me? Was this a token of romance?

"What is it?" I whispered hoarsely. I hoped Alec thought it was because I had been sleeping that my voice sounded terrible, not because I had been crying.

Alec gave me a dazzling smile as he opened the black box he had previously hidden. Inside the lid, the name "Tiffany & Co." was etched in gold thread. My eyes darted to the beautiful diamond necklace it held. I gasped and looked up to Alec; _surely_ someone using me wouldn't buy me nice gifts like these!

"Do you like it?" He asked, a hint of excitement in his voice. I nodded mutely. His hands elegantly removed the jewelry from its box and he fastened the clasp again around my neck. He adjusted the necklace on my chest, his hands lingering for a moment. My heart fluttered and he smiled faintly. He started leaning in to kiss me again, and I froze. Alec's hands were moving up my thighs to the waistband of my jeans. I pecked his cheek quickly and knew I had to test him.

"Not now," I told him, "I need to know if what Luciana said was true."

Alec's body stiffened and he leaned away, horrified.

"What did she tell you?" He asked. His expression was not a good sign.

"She told me about The Major and Lilith. I saw a picture of her," I gulped. It hurt to think about Alec using me when I was falling in love with him, "then she told me of a conversation you and Aro had. About me."

"It isn't what it sounds like, _cara._ I promise you," Alec insisted and I shoved him away.

"I didn't even tell you what the conversation was! You are _so_ despicable! I can't believe I thought you wanted me!" I protested and the vampire opposite me looked pained.

"Ren, please… Let me explain," he begged and I scoffed as I tried to undo the clasp on the beautiful necklace.

"The story explains itself! I can't trust a vampire! I can't trust anyone!" I yelled as I threw the diamonds at Alec and stomped towards the door. I felt childish and weak once more in his presence.

"Renesmee! Where are you going?" Alec asked as he kept pace with me- rather frantically, "I want to tell you why I'm still doing this! You have to understand!"

I shook my head and pushed him away again, storming to the elevator. I was about to push the button to call the machine to the floor when Alec pinned me to the wall. I struggled against his grip, twisting my face away so I didn't have to see his so close. I knew I would kiss him if I did.

"Let go of me!" I cried as I tried to kick away, Alec only pressed himself closer to me as his words were spoken quickly and softly.

"When I lied to your family about how I had met you and the questions I had asked-"

"You were telling the truth!"

"I know I was! That was my mission and I had no choice but to accept! The second I met you I knew I had to prolong this as much as I could because I didn't want to do this to you!"

I sniffled. I had been crying and hadn't even noticed. Turning to face Alec cautiously, I tried pushing him away again, "I don't believe you."

"Please believe me. I swear on my burning body that I would never hurt you," Alec promised and I looked at him in shock. I stopped struggling and leaned forward curiously.

"'Burning body'? What are you talking about?" I asked. Alec's brow furrowed as he loosened his grip on me, leaning his hands on either side of the wall around me instead.

"My death? You showed me my death at your house, remember? Didn't your father tell you?" The vampire asked hesitantly. He looked so… vulnerable. I wasn't used to it. Where was the old and evil vampire everyone knew?

"No? Alec, tell me how you died," I stated. If he was willing to act like this with me, I would let him explain. He was acting _normal_ for once.

Alec took a deep breath, "let us go to the suite. I don't want to have this conversation at the elevator."

I nodded and walked back to the hotel room quietly. Alec kept his distance, to which I was grateful. We settled in the bedroom and Alec was eerily silent before he finally began.

"My sister and I were born in what is now called the Dark Ages. It was strange to have twins at that time, so the village I grew up in was already suspicious of us. We met Aro when we were seven, it was cloudy and Jane and I were playing some game we had made up. One of the more influential family's boys saw Jane shake her hand with Aro, and accused her of making a deal with the devil. We stayed hidden in our mother's house mostly after that, we never made any friends. I don't know what did it exactly, but the guilt that my mother had raised two witches sent her over the edge. She killed herself. All she left was a note saying-" Alec stopped and I could hear the strain as he tried to finish the story. I already recognized it, though, so I finished it for him.

"' _Burn them._ ' That's what the note said," I whispered. Alec stared at me in shock.

"How did you know that?"

"E-Emma. She told me that story on the first day of school. She thought you were the witch twins." I explained and Alec frowned.

"I am the witch twin. There are stories about me? Emma knew?" Alec asked and I nodded sadly. It stung to think of how no one would know what happened to my friend. We sat in silence after that. I felt the need to go over and hug him suddenly, and I finally gave into my desires. Alec was surprised by the embrace, but nonetheless hugged me back.

"Now explain your mission. I don't like being kept in the dark," I said after awhile. Alec hugged me tightly before loosening his grip.

"My mission was to learn about you. I had to study how you act, your personality, and- eventually- get you to sleep with me," the vampire sighed and kissed my head, "I was going to just get the whole thing over with until I first saw you. You were beautiful and intelligent, and you just had your heart broken by your best friend. I may be a monster, but I'm not _that_ sadistic."

I had a weird feeling at Alec's words. I should have been angry that he only got to know me for a mission that had to do with _my_ free will, but for some reason I wasn't.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Ren," Alec whispered. Lilith Whitlock came to mind again and I knew I had to ask.

"Is it because I'm a Cullen hybrid, as Luciana puts it?" I asked, trying to hide the bitterness in my voice. Alec looked down at me curiously.

"What on earth do you mean? What else did Lucy tell you?"

"She told me you had been in love before. She also insisted I was just being used by you and you still loved her. Lilith," I mumbled the name, even though Alec would still be able to hear it clearly. His whole body tensed as the words left my mouth, his grip becoming tighter on my shoulders.

"She's dead. I haven't heard her name in a century, Ren. I did fall in love with her, but she's gone and I had to move on. Not even Jasper knows about Lily's death." Alec replied tersely. I peeked over at his expression to see him utterly emotionless: the Volturi Guard expression.

"Oh. I'm sorry," I whispered and he merely nodded.

"Go to sleep. You need your rest," he said suddenly. I could tell the subject was sensitive. It bothered me that I had family that had lived and died before I even knew them, even more that they had Alec before I did. Nonetheless, I was comforted by the fact that he implied I was the only one he wanted. Maybe I _could_ be with him forever. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

I still felt uncertain as I fell asleep huddled in Alec's cool arms. He had kept so many secrets from me, and Lucy was so possessive of him. The Volturi are never any good, but maybe I'm not that perfect Cullen. Maybe I was meant to be Volturi. I contemplated these thoughts as I finally fell asleep.

**XxXxX**

**? POV**

I washed the dirt from underneath my nails in the hotel sink after laying the body on the bed. I probably should clean her up before she wakes, but it could scare her. She was being turned, after all. I was also a stranger to the poor once-human.

I followed the Volturi here. To Seattle. I'd have to thank Zach for giving me a ride with the messy body. That was the one thing about hybrids that the Volturi hadn't seemed to figure out: we can't finish off our victims. That Catherine girl that had died last month, I put her out of her misery by snapping her neck after the tracker's hybrid did a messy job.

Now, I had dug up a body of a girl that I _saw_ Alec bite after he'd knocked out Renesmee.

I could hear her heart still beating, changing. Maybe she could be my companion- I have been lonely for the past century.

I looked at myself in the mirror as I pondered the possible future of this girl. Her name was Emma, wasn't it? Maybe she would be gifted like me. As soon as I remembered I had an ability, I wanted to use it. Stepping out of the room I sped upstairs to where the suites were. I made my way quietly to where their scents were the strongest- there was a pang in my heart as I recognized the scent of honeysuckle and musk- and extended my ability.

I did _not_ think the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen could have such naughty dreams. I stifled a giggle as I reveled in her point of view for a moment, missing his touch.

I snapped my eyes open. I shouldn't be getting attached again. I was no good. Bringing my attention to Renesmee's dream I manipulated it to show what I imagined her and Emma's reunion to be like. I concentrated on adding dialogue.

_We're in a hotel room. Emma's hair is wet from her shower and her eyes are a fiery red. She's shy at first, and Renesmee's mouth has formed an 'o' in shock. Then, she runs and hugs her thought-to-be-dead friend._

" _Emma! How is this possible? Did Lucy change you?" Renesmee asked through her tears. Emma shook her head as her eyes darted to the vampire standing behind the hybrid._

" _He did. Alec changed me."_

I couldn't finish the dream because I heard a shout from down the hall. It was that idiotic hybrid!

"You're Lilith! I knew you weren't dead! I knew it!" The girl shouted and I ran to the elevator just before it closed. I knew that Lucy girl wouldn't be able to track my scent very far.

I got back to my hotel room and sat next to the unmoving body. I really hoped this girl would live. She had so much potential that I had to accompany her. It wasn't right to make her wake up alone.

I held my breath when I heard her heart stop. The exhale was rather loud when I saw her fingers twitch.

She's a vampire now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I really love the comments I get on AO3 so please continue telling me what you think! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have also posted on FFN under mortal-twilight and WattPad under cozyandconfident! It's in progress, and the most updated version can be found on FFN but I will be updating this along with that version. Updates may not be often, I apologize, but I do hope to receive some feedback on this story as I do have a guilty pleasure for this couple! I'm still getting the hang of using AO3, so I apologize if I mess something up!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
